Sentinel of the Sun
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: After Luna's Banishment, Celestia was heart broken. During her walk through Canterlot's Gardens, she was visited by a strange gold and red clad unicorn stallion that had appeared within Equestria. Only two words of who he was. "Emperor's Companion". Now, as her elite guard, 'Sun Guard' and a bat pony mare fight to protect Equestria from its foes. But can they defeat them all?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Heh, I know I have posted quite a few stories lately, but… This one flies out to my favorite race of ponies, along with a well-deserved Character Choice that some people have begged for. And I think you guys will like the idea." Black Knight leans back into his chair, rocking back and forth, while Silver Star held an embarrassed blush. "**_ _T-This story… Isn't meant for foals…_ _ **" Was all she said, before the Black Knight pulled out his remote, and started the story.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 **-Sometime After Nightmare Moon's Banishment-**

Princess Celestia was torn on two fronts, within herself. One part of the Sun Princess did not want to leave her room, and just cry until the pain of Luna's banishment had stopped. Another part demanded that she continue her royal duties, and assure her subjects that everything will be alright. This was a hard fought battle, one which was tearing her already hurting heart apart. Despite this all this, Celestia remained upon her throne, and continued what was expected of her.

Luckily, they were able to finish Canterlot Castle, so she did not have to remain within the very halls that had caused her all this pain. But, the castle was still so empty, with only her Royal Guard and Royal Servants being her comfort. Though, they could only do so much, and always treated her like some goddess, instead of another pony.

"I am… Going for a walk." She sighed, catching the attention of her two Unicorn Guards, at the base of her throne.

"Would you like an escort, your majesty?" On asked, looking up at the pure white alicorn mare. "If so, we would gladly join you on your walk."

Celestia shook her head. "No, I think a walk, by myself, will do me some good." She answered, walking down the golden steps. "If anypony needs me, I shall be exploring the Castle Gardens."

The Unicorn Guards bowed their heads, respectively, as their princess passed and left the throne room. "I feel so bad for the Princess… Banishing her only sister, the pain must be unbearable." The first guard said, looking to his counterpart.

"If only we had known how Princess Luna felt, beforehand…" The other guard noted, shaking his head. "We could have stopped it, long before the Nightmare took hold of her heart."

"What can we do, to help her?" The first guard asked, looking at the second still. "Her balling it up, cannot be healthy."

The second guard shook his head. "I don't know if there is anything we can-?"

A ball of golden light suddenly appeared at the throne room's center, catching their attention. It started to rapidly spin around, like some a vortex of golden light. It was starting to expand, growing even brighter and blinding the two guards, before exploding! What followed, when their sight had returned, shocked the two Unicorn Guards.

At the center of a scorched circle, stood a unicorn stallion clad from horn to hoof in shining gold armor and red cloth. His sheer size actually intimidated the Roy Guard, because he stood only a hair shorter than Princess Celestia herself! But, what really caught their attention, was the golden spear, with a gold eagle cresting the spear head and some metal tube barely visible within the eagle's beak, locked on to his right shoulderguard.

"H-He looks like one of the Germaneigh Knights…" The first guard said, as he prepared his spear, in case this stallion was going to fight them.

The second guard readied his spear, as well. "But they wear silver armor with green robes, not to mention… The Knights of Germaneigh are Earth Ponies, and this guy is a unicorn with far more armor than they." He noted, eyeing the unicorn's golden armor and red robes. "He is obviously not one of them."

When a pair of red, glowing, eyes appeared within the stallion's golden helmet… The two guards became tense. "In the name of Princess Celestia, identify yourself!" The first guard demanded, earning the strange unicorn's attention. Though, it did not hold for very long, as his curved, armored, horn started to glow gold. The spear gained two spots of the same golden glow on its shaft, like something had grabbed on to it, and detached from his shoulder.

This action seemed to have surprised the golden unicorn, as he started to watch the spear. The crested weapon began to move around, like he had no idea such a thing was possible. The unicorn even tested his ability to _wield_ the spear, like a proper weapon, with basic polearm combat moves.

"Identify yourself, now!" The first guard demanded, again, as the unicorn stopped and silently looked at him. "If you do not comply, we will use force!" The two Royal Guards took a more aggressive stance. "Now, identify-?"

Without warning, and within the blink of an eye, the golden armored unicorn was right in front of the first guard! His spear was tilted, and ready to thrust through the unicorn's exposed throat. What happened next, froze the second guard with fear, unable to protect himself… When his turn came.

 **-Castle Gardens-**

Celestia laid within the very center of the gardens. It was an open area, allowing the moon's light to illuminate the area. A single, marble stone, bench was placed there for visitors to rest on… That is where Princess Celestia, the 'Goddess of the Sun', choose to break down, and cry.

The pain was too much, and grew even ore as she walked by herself. Celestia could not take it any longer, and had to let it all out before it finally broke her completely. She was happy, that it was late and most ponies were asleep right now. The thought of them seeing her break down like this, made her heart shake. They may lose confidence in her ability to lead tem, if she deserved to do such a thing anymore.

Celestia slowly looked up at the moon, the very object that her younger sister cherished so much, and her gaze examined the alicorn mare outline on its face. "Oh, Luna, I am so, so, sorry." The tears continued to fall, as she spoke to the silent moon. "I strived to ensure everypony was safe, within Equestria, that they could live happily within our Kingdom… But I failed." Her voice choked, not hearing the heavy hoof falls behind her. "I failed, because I couldn't ensure that the pony most important to me was happy, nor could I protect you from the Nightmare that corrupted your sweet heart."

The unknown guest remained silent, watching the alicorn mare cry to the moon. His interest peaked by the strange creature's talk, and admittance to their failure.

"Everypony, within Equestria, sees me as some sort of Goddess. All because I am an alicorn who can raise the sun, and now the moon." Her sorrow filled words surprised the unknown guest, who did not know such power existed. "But, they are wrong. I am just a single mare… One, so weak, she couldn't protect her only sister."

Those last words, those humbled words, were _very_ familiar to him. They reminded the guest of his lord, the very being who made his people great. A being with God-like power, who only saw himself as just another mortal… With a responsibility to those before him."

When Celestia fell silent, her visitor took a step forward and alerted the princess to his presence. With a high pitched 'eep', Celestia turned around to see the golden clad unicorn stallion, who almost reached her height. Realizing that she was still crying, Celestia quickly used her wing to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "I-I am sorry, my little pony… You should not see your princess in such a state." Once the tears were gone, the princess made her way over to the unicorn stallion, and gave a warm smile. "I have not seen you before, may I have your name?"

The gold and red clad unicorn remained silent, his spear locked into the right shoulderguard. Now that she was closer to him, Celestia noticed that she had never seen such armor before. The craftsmanship was expertly made, from how form fitting the armor was to how detailed the eagles adorning his armor were. Even the red robes and cloak looked like they were made from the finest silk, the red plum on his helmet looked like each strand was dyed by hand.

To her, he looked like the personal guard to some great, and powerful, King. His red, glowing, eyes completing the look of some stalwart guardian. "Why do you remain silent? Are you unable to speak?" She asked him, the unicorn shaking his head to indicate she was incorrect. "An Oath of Silence, then?" The unicorn gave a nod, indicating that she was correct. A smile found its way upon her muzzle again, and she returned the nod. "I see, I respect your wishes, then, and retract my question. Though, if I may ask you… Please, keep what you saw between us?"

The unicorn just stared at her for a long moment. The princess wondering if this pony was actually contemplating her request. Such a thing, being treated less like a goddess and more like another pony, felt refreshing to her. After a few more moments, he gave a nod.

"Thank you." She sighed, her smile becoming even warmer. "I can tell you are not from Equestria, and must serve somepony powerful… If I may ask, who thy might be?"

The unicorn contemplated her question, for a few moments, before using his armored hoof to write a message. Once he was finished, Celestia quickly read what was written in the dirt. To her surprise, the language looked like Istallion, an ancient and lost language. Luckily, her mother taught such a thing to both her and Luna. " _Holy Terra… Sworn Companion to the Emperor of Mankind._ "

Celestia raised an eyebrow, wondering if she may have mistranslated the last word. "Mankind? Don't you mean 'Ponykind'?" She asked, not really effected by such a title. There were powerful rulers that would become self-proclaimed rulers of certain races.

The unicorn shook his head, and wrote a new message for her. " _Not a pony. Fought dreaded foe in palace. Bright flash, appeared in new palace._ "

Her heart sank, this wasn't a pony, but a loyal protector to some great entity, stripped from his duty and denied a chance to protect this 'Emperor'. She gave an apologetic look to him. "I am sorry to hear this, Loyal One…" She gave a respective nod to him. "I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler-…" Celestia stopped herself, remembering what had occurred recently. "I mean, sole ruler of Equestria."

The unicorn gave a respective nod back to her, like he was acknowledging her title. His new note made her smile. " _Understood what you did, hard choice to make. My Emperor makes many of them, with the same result._ "

"How did he cope with such decisions?" She asked him.

The newest note, allowed her to respect this 'Emperor' even more. " _Remembers those he rules over, and his responsibility to them. The Ring Thing, isn't always the Easiest Thing._ "

"I see." Celestia gave a nod, smiling at the unicorn. "I must thank you, Loyal One… Your words may have saved me from a dark place." The unicorn gave a nod to her. "Is there anything I can-?"

"Princess!" A group of Royal Guards yelled, rushing towards the two of them. "Get away from that pony!"

Their appearance startled her a bit, causing the princess to back up, as they positioned themselves between her and the unicorn stallion. "What is the meaning of this? He and I were merely having a friendly conversation!" Celestia asked, her Royal Guard taking a more aggressive stance while the stallion prepared for battle.

"He is dangerous, your majesty!" One guard replied, as the unicorn's curved horn glowed gold, surprising even Celestia at its color, while he drew the spear. "He's already killed two of the Royal Guard, posted within the Throne Room."

Celesita's eyes went wide, now noticing the blood staining his spear's blade. It took her back some, trying to figure out what to say to that. Though, the answer came when she remembered his explanation to how he arrived within Canterlot. A smile appeared on her muzzle. "His actions are understandable." Her words suddenly caused the guards to become dumbfounded, and looked back at her. "He explained to me that he was fighting a dreaded foe of his people, then was transported to Equestria by force. The guards could have reacted violently to his appearance, and caused him to snap back to the way he was, before the surprise teleportation." She explained.

"But, princess, he still could be-?"

"If he meant to kill me, then he would have done so while I was distracted." Celestia admitted, catching her guards off guard. "He _made_ his presence known to me, and actually held a friendly conversation with me… Even gave me some advice about how to cope with my sister's banishment."

The Sun Princess moved past her dumbfounded guards, and stood next to the unicorn stallion. He gave her, despite wearing a helmet, an inquisitive look. Even the Royal Guards were surprised by her defense of a complete, and obviously dangerous, stranger.

"He informed me, that he himself is a Royal Guard. An elite, I presume?" She looked towards him, the unicorn giving a nod. "Due to his circumstances, and prestige position… I offer him a position within my own Royal Gard, as my personal guard until he finds a way home. Seeing how it may have been our fault, that he is here… The power within the Elements of Harmony isn't something one should use too often, and could have side effects down the road." The Royal Guards went slack jawed at her announcement. "A way to also repay what he did for me, though… I cannot ignore the two slain by your hoof, Loyal One." She gave a regal look, standing before the gold and red clad unicorn. "During your service, if you choose to accept, you will be assigned the most dangerous of missions and assignments. To combat threats, when they appear, until either completion, your return, your released form service, or death." Her voice was commanding, as if she was giving a royal decree. "Do you accept these terms, Loyal One?"

The unicorn just stared at her, as if he was contemplating the offer. The Royal Guard, seeming out of their dumbfounded state and ready for battle, just stared at him. After a few more moments of silence, the wind causing the nearby bushes to rustle, he did the most unexpected thing for his kind.

The unicorn stallion _knelt_ before Princess Celestia, accepting her offer.

Princess Celestia smiled at his response, to her offer, and bowed her head to him. "Then I welcome you as both friend and guard, Loyal One." She said, before continuing with a new idea. "T honor your Oath of Silence, I shall call thee… 'Sun Guard', both name and title for your station."

The unicorn, 'Sun Guard', gave an accepting nod… His story within this strange, and colorful, land starting. And he shall ensure, this charge will be met with the same zeal as his last.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 **-Nearly A Thousand Years Later-**

The Tale of Princess Celestia's Sun Guard had been passed down from generation to generation. The story become distorted with age, the contents changing with each telling. Though, one thing is for sure, the honored Sun Guard silently stands at his Princess' side. Many believe it is a new pony, only the best taking up the mantle of such a powerful unicorn, after he "passed away". But very few believe that this was the very same pony, as that night within the Royal Gardens.

There aren't any facts supporting either theory, due to the Sun Guard's Oath of Silence and Princess Celestia not commenting on such a thing. What is fact, is that the Sun Guard is by far her most powerful weapon and advisor. There have been times when the princess had been seen nodding with the Honor Guard right next to her, and a Silence Spell draped around them.

This kept the Sun Guard a complete mystery, a pony completely surrounded by both myths and legends. There are even stories of this single unicorn stallion decimating entire armies, on his own, and leaving no survivors… This, alone, earned him another title. "The Sun's Wrath".

Though, today, the honor guard was making his way through Canterlot Castle's halls. The princess had requested his presence, to debrief him on his completed assignment and then brief him on a new one. It was strange, seeing how missions had been more around two to three months apart from one another and not back to back like this.

When he entered the throne room, the guards instantly stood at attention for his passing. Not a single one wanting to disrespect the honored title of "Sun Guard". The moment Sun Guard reached the first step of Celestia's throne, he knelt down. She smiled at his action, and shook her head. "For you, old friend, there is no need to kneel before me… Though, I know you do it in respect towards your oath."

Sun Guard stood back up, unhooking his Guardian Spear, and ceremoniously held it before Celestia. This was the sign that he used, to silently tell the princess of his success on an assignment given by her.

The princess nodded, smiling. "I see, then your mission deep into the Gryphon Kingdom was a success." She then frowned, as he nodded, before continuing. "Please, tell me, did you find this terrorist cell's leader? Can my ponies rest easier?" Her frown deepened, when Sun Guard shook his head. "Understood… The search continues, then. Well, for your new assignment."

The honor guard stood more at attention, keeping a disciplined look about him. A new assignment was serious, and meant a great threat has appeared within Equestria.

"While you were gone, I took on a protégé, one who shows far more promise than any other foal I have seen." Celestia started, Sun Guard giving an inquisitive look. "While you are sworn to protect me, and defend Equestria from its foes… I must ask, would you please watch over this foal, too? Until a time comes when I no longer fear for her safety?"

A… Foalsitter? That was his new assignment, and one that the Royal Guard, sent to get him, made seem like a matter of grave importance!?  
As if hearing his thoughts, Celestia continued. "She already has a foalsitter, my niece Cadence. Your duty would mostly fall into play when I, nor Cadence, are able to be around her. Any other time, you shall be following your normal orders."

Sun Guard, despite his suppressed opinions, gave a nod to Celestia's orders. This caused her to smile, and release a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sun Guard. I cannot tell you what burden you have removed from me." Celestia said, smiling at the silent guardian before her. "I have already explained things to her. If you wish, you may go and meet her… Cadecne said that they would be in the library. You are dismissed."

Sun Guard gave a respectful nod, before turning to leave. His path heading straight for the Royal Library. After all, he has a new charge to meet.

 **-Royal Library-**

"I see you've bumped up to ten books, in a day, Twilight." A pink alicorn mare said, giggling a bit, while watching a lavender unicorn filly. "What has gotten you so determined?"

The filly smiled up at the mare. "Because, Cadence, Princess Celestia has put so much hope in me being her personal student in the past three years…" She started, concentrating more on the book in front of her. "So much, that she's even having the fabled Sun Guard watch over me when either of you aren't around."

" _The_ Sir Sun Guard?" Cadence asked, smirking at the filly. "What an honor. I've just seen him around the castle, and that is _very_ rare!" She giggled a bit, still holding that caring smile. "Aunt Tia is giving you quite the honor. I heard your brother even looks up to him!"

"I know!" Twilight smiled up at Cadence, stopping her reading with a smile. "I've already sent a letter to Shining about it! He's so jealous!" Her smile soon faded, a frown appearing on her muzzle. "Though, with somepony like that, he would probably just think guarding a filly was annoying, and demeaning." Cadence was about to say something, but found herself silent when she noticed a new pony behind Twilight. "I'm very lucky just to have you, as my foalsitter, Cadence. To Sir Sun Guard, I would probably-… Cadence?"

The lavender unicorn filly just now noticed her foalsitter had gone silent. She looked up to see the surprised look on her face, eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Cadence?" Twilight asked, tilting her head, as the foalsitter pointed a hoof behind her. When she turned, Twilight found herself in shock.

Standing right there, towering over the filly like Princess Celestia would, was the very gold and red clad unicorn stallion they were just talking about! His glowing red eyes going from Twilight, to Cadence, then back to the filly before him. His Guardian Spear was hooked into the shoulderguard, like an ever presenting position… But the most nerve racking part of all, was the fact he remained silent the entire time.

"S-Sir Sun Guard!" Twilight squeaked, hopping out of her chair and facing the towering unicorn. "H-How long have you b-been standing there?" She asked, her hooves shaking.

The honor guard didn't respond, he merely kept those intimidating eyes locked on to the filly. The fact hew asn't saying a word, made Twilight feel even more nervous about being in front of him. It was obvious his mere presence was scaring her, so he did the something unexpected.

Sun Guard's horn lit up with a gold aura, and had a book float over to Twilight. Taking it into her own lavender magic, she read the title out loud. "Confidence: You're Better Than You Realize?" The moment she read the title, Twilight realized what he was trying to tell her. The filly blushed, and used the book to hide her face. "S-Sorry, I will remember that next time." Cadence couldn't stile her giggle at such a thing.

 **-Many Years Later-**

Sun Guard had to admit, his guard duty over Twilight wasn't all that bad. Not to mention, as promised, the moment she was old enough to actually defend herself, the Honor Guard was relieved from his duties of protecting her, with only one bad incident… Though, a lot of good _that_ did for the ever faithful student. He had been hearing reports of that lavender unicorn having to take on nearly suicidal missions.

So much for such missions only being _his_ job.

Now, the unicorn stallion quietly walked the halls, Celestia having released him for the day, so she could spend even more time with her sister… Which surprised him a few months back, and Celesita asked if he could protect her while she adjusted and the people of Equestria accepted her more, which he silently did.

His thoughts on what he has done, thus far, lead Sun Guard to feel somewhat empty on the inside. After all, while he now served under Princess Celestia, he was meant more for the Emperor. The honor guard allowed his mind to drift, his golden clad hooves going into autopilot and ignored all that went on around him.

It wasn't until a cool breeze pushed through the cracks of his armor, that Sun Guard had realized he had entered the Royal Gardens. Not just any spot within the gardens, either, he was standing in the exact spot where Princess Celestia and he had first met.

His hoof traced the spot in the dirt, where he wrote those messages to her, and surprised she could actually understand them. His mind began to wonder _why_ he accepted her offer? It has been over a thousand years since then, and they are also no closer to him find a way for him to return. Was it out of a simple whim, or did her words remind him of the Emperor some and he instantly reacted like it was he before him, and not the alicorn mare?

His purpose was uncertain here, despite being Celestia's Honor Guard. Even then, Sun Guard felt empty about it all. Something was missing from him. He felt like a weapon without a hand to wield it, a warrior without a weapon. A Crusader without a Crusade.

Sun Guard detached the Guardian Spear from his shoulderguard, with the magic he now wielded within this world. Many times he wondered about using the hidden weapon, one that Celestia only had seen once before, and end these tormenting questions for good. Watching over young Twilight kept these thoughts at bay, but after protecting Luna for a few months, and defending her against any would be assassins? He was reminded too much of the things where he was from.

Slowly, without him even knowing, the Guardian Spear started to turn its blade on to its current wielder. Almost like the weapon itself could sense his doubt, and no longer found its wielder worthy. The hammer, hidden by the cresting eagle, clicked back and prepared to slam forward… Until something had stopped it.

"No! Wait! W-What are you doing!?" A mare's voice yelled out, catching Sun Guard's attention. Whoever it was, wasn't far from where he was at in the gardens. "S-Somepony! HELP!" The voice screamed, and judging by how frantic it was, they needed help!

The honor guard suddenly found himself barreling through the hedges, the Guardian Spear lowering like some lance. It had its hopes renewed about the current wielder, as his zeal had returned in seconds.

 **-Royal Gardens, Moments Before-**

Nighting Gale, a prideful Bat Pony Mare within the Lunar Guard, regarded herself as one of Princess Luna's best. With her lance, she bested her whole training class and had the highest scores for stealth and aerial tactics. Indeed, a Lunar Guard Ace… That had Garden Patrol on the wrong night.

Now, she had her sensitive bat wings were bound with rope and her amror stripped clean off of her body. The mare's icy blue mane uncovered, allowing some of it to cover her left amber, cat-like, eye. Even her proud cutie mark, a crescent moon with a small bird within the crest, was exposed with her well-groomed gray fur.

This normally wouldn't be a problem for her, she was trained in hoof-to-hoof combat like the others… But she was being held down by two of the three Celestial Unicorn Guards that ambushed her. "L-Let go of me!" She demanded, trying to break free from their hold on her.

"Now, why would we do that, pretty mare?" The guard, at her hind legs, asked. "We finally get a chance to have a bit of fun with one of the rare bat pony mares, who was actually alone for once." He gave a twisted chuckle at his own statement.

"No! W-Wait! W-What are you doing!?" Her eyes went wide, the moment he forced her hind legs apart. Using his horn to remove the crotch plate form his waist.

"What do you think, pretty little mare?" He asked, the other two joining in his twisted chuckle. "We're gonna test to see how good a bat pony mare's stamina is."

Nighting Gale's pupils shrank, the moment he said that. They were planning to actually _rape_ her, and she couldn't move! "S-Somepony! HELP!" She screamed, tears slightly forming in her eyes, hoping other Lunar Guard were around… Though, her rescuer wasn't what any of Luna's guards would have expected.

As the stallion readied himself, to take her, heavy hoof falls stomped around them. The three guards looked down the pathways, but they couldn't see what was making the stomps… Forgetting, those hedges weren't solid.

The butt of a golden spear tore through the hedge on the guard's right, and slammed square into his skull! It sent him flying across the path way, as the massive unicorn stallion ripped through the hedge at a full battle charge! When he came to a halt, his hooves dug into the ground, the moon light glistening off of his golden armor. All four, which included Nighting Gale and the injured guard, were completely dumbstruck by his appearance.

Nighting Gale just stared at the fully armored stallion, his horn glowing gold and his spear being held by the same golden glow. " _Towering height, check._ " Her mind started to list off the features she saw on the stallion, slowly realizing who came to her rescue. " _Golden armor with eagles carved into it and a red robe flowing in the night time wind, check._ " She began to blush, seeing the silk red cloth rippling from the wind's blow. " _Golden magical aura around curved, armored, horn and eagle crested spear? Check._ " The magical aura remained strong, as the spear shifted for combat. " _Intimidating glowing red eyes in the helmet? Double check._ " The stallion's eyes flashed red, as he looked at the remaining two Celestial Guards. " _Feeling aroused, beyond belief, at the godliest stallion in existence? Ooooh, a million times check._ " Nighting Gale's mind drooled, as she finally voiced the stallion's name and title. "High General Sun Guard."

The three guards, the third being woken up from his daze by the name, shrieked. "High General Sun Guard!?"

Sun Guard swung his spear around, taking a more heroic pose.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The three Celestial Guards were shaking with sheer terror right now, they had no idea that Princess Celestia's personal guard, and their High General, was in the gardens! What was worse for them, he just caught them red hoof, about to rape a mare in their sister guard unit! There were rumors about how he punished those within the Celestial Guard, for just moving in formation, which involved being flogged for two hours by a barbed cat-of-nine-tails…

Their teeth began to chatter, their bodies shaking uncontrollably. The two guards, who were holding Nighting Gale down, were now hugging one another in fear. The third, in a surge of adrenaline, shot up to attention and saluted the towering unicorn. "High eneral Sun Guard, sir! I know it looks bad, but we can explain-!" The guard didn't finish, as a deafening **CRACK** echoed, and his head exploded into bloody chucks mixed with gold metal.

When their comrade's limp, headless, body hit the ground, the last two screamed like a pair of fillies, backing away the moment Sun Guard pointed his Guardian Spear at them. They were able to see the smoking barrel, within the eagle's crest's beak. "H-H-High G-General! P-P-Please, have mercy!" They both pleaded, scooting away from the fury filled honor guard.

Nighting Gale just watched, even as Sun Guard stepped over her. She knew about harsh punishment, but the High General flat out executed that one guard without so much as a trial! She found it… Rather attractive, actually, the mare having a thing for heroic vigilantes thing, since she was a filly. What was even better, Sun Guard just showed he was one of the 'by any means' types! The kind _every_ Bat Pony in the Lunar Guard strives to be!

Sun Guard raised his Guardian Spear up, as a golden chain appeared around the two. With a jerk, it nearly squeezed the life out of them. The sudden change in tactics confused Nighting Gale, causing her to look up at him. "I-Is something the matter, sir?" When he turned to look at her, those helmeted eyes caused the mare to blush even more. "I-If it is alright for me to know."

Sun Guard just eyed her for a moment, before looking up towards the castle. This caused the other three to look and, to the two living Celestial Guards' dismay, saw both Princesses heading their way! Both of the Celestial Guards went sickly pale while wishing Sun Guard had also killed them.

The honor guard turned around, fully, and moved next to Nighting Gale. The mare, noticing that her princess was approaching, quickly stood up and positioned herself next to her rescuer. The fact she stood without armor, the Celestial Guards having stripped her of it, made the mare feel embarrassed at how vulnerable she was.

She even shivered, when the cool night wing brushed bassped her… But quickly blushed, and felt a bit warmer, when Sun Guard caught the shiver and got _much_ closer. Night Gale didn't know _what_ to think of his actions, and tried to pass it off as him being a good commander. " _Y-Yeah… H-He's just looking out for his troops, is all._ " She thought, lowering her head down, and smiling a bit.

When Celestia and Luna landed, the Sun Princess rushed up to the honor guard. "Sun Guard, what happened? We heard your Guardian Spear go off, and got here quickly as we could." She asked, completely ignoring the headless guard, and two cowering behind him.

"And why is Captain Nighting Gale without her armor?" Luna asked, with a raised brow, the mare instantly blushing when the Moon Princess asked her said question.

When a whimper was heard, both princesses noticing the bond guards, Sun Guard motioning the two towards the headless one, nearly making Luna throw up at the exploded mess. Celestia, taking in the scene before her, slowly becoming wide eyed as she realized what had happened her. "By the Sun…" She slowly moved towards the mare. "P-Please tell me that Sun Guard got to you, before they could actually preform the act."

Nighting Gale gave a nod, lowering her head more. "H-He did, your majesty. He arrived right before they could." She answered, making sure not to look the Sun Princess in the eyes.

"Tia, we don't understand." Luna said, walking up to them. "Before they could do what?"

Celestia looked back at Luna. "Dear sister, it seems your Captain was almost the victim of the unrestrained lust of three Celestial Guards, who had forgotten their place and station." She answered, the Moon Princess becoming wide eyed. "But, luckily, Sun Guard prevented it before they could."

"I-I am sorry, my lady." Nighting Gale apologized, lowering her head further, in pure shame. "I failed your expectations of me.

Luna just looked at the Bat Pony Mare, then to Sun Guard, and back at her. "You kept our expectations, Captain Gale… It took three of our sister's guards to pin you, with bound wings." She gave a warm smile, as Nighting Gale looked up at her. "We are just glad that High General Sun Guard arrived, when he did… If such a fate befell you, while under out watch… We would have been heart broken, because we failed _you_."

The bat pony smiled, widely, realizing she is still in her princess' good graces. "T-Thank you, my lady." Nighting Gale bowed before Luna, as he Moon Princess turned her attention to the honor guard.

"High General Sun Guard." He gave a nod to her, the red eyes locked on to Luna. "You protected us, after our return, and now saved one of our Lunar Guard Captains from a terrible fate… We wish to know, if there was some way for us to repay you?"

When Sun Guard remained silent, shaking his head, Luna looked up at her smiling sister. "Sun Guard is the type to believe that service is reward enough, Luna… Even given leave, he finds some way to serve, in our name. He is truly a testament to his former lord's greatness." She smiled at her honor guard. "Though, Sun Guard… Would you mind being a gentlecolt, and assisting Captain Gale to her quarters? After tonight's ordeal, she deserves the night off."

Before Nighting Gale could protest, Luna nodded her head. "Our sister is right, Captain Gale. You have the night off, to rest and recover, while we deal with these two vagabonds." She ordered, Celestia already moving towards the two terrified guards. Luna then stopped in front of Sun Guard. "High General, please take care of our Captain further… We are sure you are quite the gentlecolt, as you are a grand warrior.

Sun Guard nodded, his horn glowing gold. Nighting Gale's armor starting to float around them. Luna nodded again, as she moved towards the chained guards, and her sister, restrained fury in her steps. "W-Well, we best get going-?" The moment Nighting Gale tried to step forward, the mare was engulfed by the gold aura form Sun Guard's honor, and lifted off the ground. "W-What are you doing, s-sir?" She asked, as he placed her on to his armored back. "You're taking that 'be a gentlecolt' as an order, aren't you, s-sir?" Her only response, was a silent nod from him.

Celestia smiled, as she watched Sun Guard carry Nighting Gale towards the castle. " _This gives me an idea…_ " She thought, before turning her attention towards the chained guards. "Now, what to do with the two of you?" She asked, malice within her calm voice.

"We have one or two ideas, dear sister." Luna suggested, gaining a sadistic grin, the two Celestial Guards becoming ten times more terrified.

 **-Lunar Guards Wing-**

Nighting Gale couldn't be anymore embarrassed right now. Sun Guard refused to allow her to walk on her own, when they entered the Lunar Guards Wing, so now her colleagues are watching her ride on his back, her armor levitated around them. Quite a few of them had to do a second take on the scene, but realized that it was actually happening. The mare knew a rumor was going to come from this, and she will never hear the end of it.

Nighting Gale was glad, when they reached the door to her quarters, and really happy her status as one of the Captains allowed her to not have a roommate. So, when Sun Guard opened the door, and went inside, the mare quickly hopped off while he placed her armor on to a nearby stand. "U-Uh, t-thank you, sir." She managed to say, before trying to remove the rope around her bat wings.

The towering unicorn turned around, to face her, and tilted his head silently. Nighting Gale blushed at the fact he was just staring at her, and started to work on the rope even more. However, the knot was tied tightly, and her fangs were having trouble cutting through the threading.

When she felt something cold, and metallic, slide between her bat wings and the rope, she stopped to look. Nighting Gale noticed the blade of Sun Guard's spear sliding into the rope, before it actually sliced through the rope like a hot knife through butter. She instantly looked up at him, the heavily armored stallion giving a simple nod, and heading towards the door.

"I mean it, sir!" She blurted out, causing Sun Guard to stop and look back at her. "Had you not shown up, when you did, I would have-?" Then, the realization of what happened hit her at full force.

She was about to be _raped_ by those three stallions. Bound, and helpless, those three would have taken turns rutting her, without mercy or care, within that secluded part of the gardens. Each one putting themselves inside of her marehood, and taking away something precious from the mare. Her cries and moans screaming out for help, as she would be raped, and possibly be at the mercy of them each rutting her at the same time, as well! Once they were done, they could have either killed her or, worse, left her alive with their disgusting seed in her young womb.

Tears started to appear in her amber eyes, the left still covered by her mane. "I-I c-could h-have been…" She fell back on to her flank, the entire situation shocking her, as she started to sob about it what happened. Nighting Gale, best in her class, a Lunar Guard Ace, and Royal Guard Captain; was _helpless_ at the mercy of three perverted unicorns!

Sun Guard silently watched, as the mare suffered her sudden breakdown. During his years of service, the honor guard only comforted one, and that was by pure accident. He didn't _know_ he did, until she told him so. Now, there was a mare right in front of him, in desperate need of comforting and he received direct orders to _be_ a gentle colt.

He didn't know how to approach this, he was a battle harden warrior from millennia upon millennia of battles, not somepony's therapist. So, he thought of what Princess Celestia would do in situations like this… Remembering that she would either give words of comfort or hug them, the former being out of the question for him.

He shook his head, not believing that _he_ was about to do actually _do_ this. Stepping forwards, his hoof steps masked by the mare's sobs, Sun Guard approached Nighting Gale. Setting his spear to the side, he slowly sat down in front of her, and looked down at the mare. She hadn't noticed him yet, the breakdown covering her senses and reason.

Without warning, Sun Guard reached forward and brought her into his chest! The sudden embrace caused Nighting Gale to squeak, her teary eyes wide with surprise. She felt the honor guard starting to rub his hoof up and down her back, even between her wings, and noticed that the red was gone from his helmet. " _T-The High G-General… Is trying to comfort me?_ " Nighting Gale thought, surprised such a professional warrior was doing it.

Deciding that this may be a one-time thing, Nighting Gale returned the embraced, and muffled her sobbing into Sun Guard's breastplate. Neither of them noticing the door was still open, or the several ponies watching them. Each one having a dumbfounded look on their faces, due to the Captain's situation and the High General's response.

After all, Sun Guard technically only lead the Celestial Guard… There wasn't a commanding officer of the Lunar Guard, yet.

 **-Next Day, Throne Room-**

Celestia sat upon her throne, Luna standing next to her, as she contemplated the prior night's events. Both her and Luna dealt with the two surviving guards, sending them to the dungeons afterwards, and had the third's remains cleaned up. But an idea occurred to her, after she had ordered Sun Guard to take Nighting Gale back to her quarters. An idea, that may work in Luna's favor, for her return.

"Luna?" She spoke up, causing the younger Princess to look up at her.

"Yes, Tia?" Luna asked.

"Have you decided a commander for your Lunar Guard yet?" Celestia asked, looking at the younger princess. "It has been any months, since your return, and reactivation of the Lunar Guard. They are in need of a leader."

Luna took a moment to respond, like she was thinking on her sister's question. "I have, sister, but…" Celestia looked at her, with a raised brow. "I fear my choice's reputation may have been compromised, after the events of last night." She admitted.

"I see… Your choice was Captain Gale." Celestia understood Luna's thoughts on the Bat Pony mare. Best in her class, in both armed and unarmed combat. Received perfect scores in stealth and aerial combat. Along with showed traits of a great leader? Nighting Gale was the perfect candidate for the Captain, and possibly Commander, position like Shining Armor was the perfect choice for the Celestial Guard's Unicorn Captain. Though, this played right into her hooves. "Why do you think that, Luna?  
"Because many would probably believe her mental state becoming unstable." Luna answered, gaining a pondering look. "Almost being raped, by three stallions I might add, can greatly affect one's mental state."

"Then, it is a good thing… She will have somepony to turn to, for help, if such a thing were to happen." Her gaze, along with Luna's, went straight to Sun Guard… The honor guard silently standing to Celestia's left. The sentinel suddenly having a bad feeling about her comment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 **-Canterlot Castle War Room-**

Nighting Gale was nervous, it hasn't been a day since her ambush, and rumoers were already flying around. Each time she came across a new one, the normally stoic mare blushed and became like a nervous school filly. After all, most of these rumors involved her and the Celestial Guard's High General.

" _My career is ruined._ " She thought, with a sigh, as she approached the war room's doors. The princesses called a meeting of their commanding officers, about what to do about approaching threats and who the Lunar Guard's High General will be. "After last night, there goes my chances at being any higher than Captain." She muttered, gaining a defeated look.

"I wouldn't put yourself out, just yet, Captain Gale." A strong mare's voice said, causing the bat pony mare to spin around just in time to see he abnormally tall, cream colored, pegasus mare, her helmet off to reveal the long pink mane. "You are still in the running; from what I have heard."

"C-Captain Barricade, ma'am!" Nighting Gale stuttered, giving a reflexed induced salute. It was the Celestial Guard's Pegasi Captain, that took her under the metaphorical wing. "What makes you say that?"

The large pegasus mare walked up next to her, giggling a bit. "Because you are still the Lunar Guard Ace, and the High General himself prevented any harm from befalling you… That alone shows that somepony up high has their eyes on you." Barricade suddenly gave her a look of concern, though. "But, I must ask, are you sure you're alright, dear?" Despite being one of the strictest Captains, Barricade was also one of the motherliest, and caring, over those under her.

Nighting Gale gave a nod, but her frown gave a contradicted indication. "I am… But still a bit shaken up, by what happened and what the High General prevented." She suddenly gained an angered look. "I still can't believe those three got the drop on me. I should have heard them coming, beforehand."

Barricade placed a hoof on to Nighting Gale's shoulder. "They were unicorns, Galely… Those three probably used a Silencing Spell so you _couldn't_ hear them coming. Otherwise, I know for a fact, you would have kicked their flanks to next year."

This caused the bat pony to smile a bit, not even effected by the childish name Barricade had given her. "Thanks, Barricade… Fluttershy is lucky to have you, as her mother." Nighting Gale giggled a bit. "Sometimes, I forget you're the Captain that trained me, and think of you more as my own mother."

Barricade gave a hearty laugh, as the two mares headed towards the doors again. "Don't you forget it, either. Momma Barricade watches over her kiddies like a hawk! Those two stallions will be dealing with me, if the High General doesn't kill them any time soon."

The two shared another laugh, as they entered the war room. This allowed them to see the other five captains sitting at a halved table. On one side, was a depiction of a shining sun, resembling Celestia's cutie mark, this was where the Celestial Guard Captains positioned themselves. On the opposite side of the sun, was the shining crescent moon which resembled Luna's own cutie mark, which had the Captains of the Lunar Guard sitting on its side.

Both Nighting Gale and Barricade took their seats, among their respective branch captains. Barricade sat with two other Celestial Guard Captains, Shining Armor and Heavy Hoof. While Nighting Gale sat with the other three Lunar Guard Captains. Night Claw, another bat pony, Star Shine, a Saberhorn; and Night Breeze, a Nightwalker.

The Lunar Guard had four Captains, because Luna had yet to pick a High General for them. But the fact that there were two bat ponies, always meant it would be one of the two. Despite what everypony believed, Night Claw and Nighting Gale did not have the bitter rivalry expected of them. Sibling quarrels? Without a doubt, but the two always believed the other was worthier to be their princess' High General, rather than themselves.

When she sat down next to the older stallion, he instantly gave a worried look. "How are you holding up, kid?" He asked, the stallion's gaze on her. Night Claw was always protective of his baby sister, and was against her joining the Lunar Guard with him. Saving her from a manticore is what earned him the very cutie mark on his flank, a black shield with a pair of bat wings on it, along with Luna's moon as its crest.

She smiled up at the midnight blue bat pony. "Better, after having a quick chat with Captain Barricade about it." Nightng Gale nuzzled the stallion a bit. "Thanks for asking, Night."

"Anytime, Gale." He smiled at her, the stallion nuzzling the top of her head. "I need to find some way to repay the High General, for his intervention."

"And a way for me to redeem myself, for the actions of my soldiers." Shining Armor added, giving Nighitng Gale an apologetic look. "Had I known such ponies were under my command, they would have been removed far before anything could have happened."

The mare smirked, the Celestial Guard Captain had lways been a noble pony. He fit his namesake, to the very letter, a knight in _shining armor_. "It is alright, Captain Armor. Like my older brother said, the High General of the Celestial Guard intervened before anything could happen."

"Though, we need to put those rumors, about you _sleeping_ with the High General, to rest before they become a problem." Heavy Hoof noted, Night Breeze nodding at his input.

Nighting Gale blushed, accidently hearing one said rumor on her way here." T-The High G-General was being a gentlecolt, and carried me to my quarters, as both of the princesses ordered him to!" She retorted.

"Still." Star Shine started, drawing the attention towards the Saberhorn. "Such rumors are demoralizing to both branches. What if a fake rumor gets out to the public, that the High General killed somepony for touching his marefriend, without permission?"

"But that pony was about to rape her! Why would anypony believe such a lie?!" Barricade flared, angered by such an assumption.

"I wouldn't, I have full faith in the merit of my colleague, Captain Gale here." Star Shine said, looking at the Pegasi Captain. "But, a vengeful family, or somepony aiming to undermine either pony for their own gain… Would use said rumors to their advantage." The group didn't respond to that. Prior to becoming a Lunar Guard Captain, Star Shine was one of Canterlot's top crime scene investigators. The point he made, proved how far he could think ahead. "Such rumors can be stomped out, if we had a proper story to release."

None of the others had any idea what to say, with that, not even Nighting Gale. Though, everypony's ears flew up, the moment Celestia's voice echoed around them. "Luna and I have already come up with such a story." A flash of gold magic appeared, where the princesses sat for these meetings, and caused the seven to look.

They saw both princesses, now sitting in their seats, with Sun Guard stoically standing next to Celestia. "Your majesties!" The room echoed, as the gathered Captains knelt before their co-rulers.

Celestia smiled, and nodded towards them. "Good evening, everypony. Apologies for arriving so late, but Luna and I had something urgent to discuss." That Captains all stood up, and nodded to her. "Now then, I would have liked to have saved my sister's announcement, for the end of this meeting… But, seeing how you seven already started discussing it. I shall allow her to go ahead with it."

Celestia looked to Luna, with a smile, and nodded to the younger princess. "Despite what everypony may think, we were already considering this prior to last night's events." Luna started, the Captains giving her their full attention. "We have decided that the Lunar Guard High General, and High General Sun Guard's partner, shall be…" The Captains were on edge, the Lunar Guard even more so because they have been waiting for this, since their reformation. "Captain Nighting Gale."

The Captains cheered, though both earth ponies, and Star Shine, simply gave an approving smile. Night Claw opened his wing up, and gave his younger sister a hug. "Told you! I knew you'd get it!" He laughed, the mare becoming shocked at her princess' decision.

"High General Gale… Would you please take your place at my side?" Luna asked, the bat pony mare hesitantly stepping away from the other Captains, and made her way next to Luna. Once there, Nighting Gale noticed Sun Guard giving her an accepting nod, before returning his attention to the others.

"My lady, if I may?" Star Shine spoke up, Luna giving a nod. "If a negative rumor comes up, what reasoning may we use to squash it?"

Luna gave a nod. "If such a thing comes up, then respond with this. I choose Captain Nighting Gale because of her exemplary skills at martial combat and varying forms of tactics. Her brother, Captain Claw, had her at age and experience, but his mastery in combat relies heavily on flight. Gale does not, she can take on an opponent in both aerial and ground combat." She suddenly smiled. "Plus, her resiliency, after last night's events, proved her determination to the duty of being a Lunar Guard."

Star Shine gave a nod, the others as well. "Most convincing, my lady. Facts over imagination." He noted.

"Now, with this out of the way." Celestia started, eyeing the Captains before her. "Let us get started with matters at hoof." Every Captain nodded, going into dealing with the dangerous and threats towards Equestria.

 **-After the Meeting-**

While the others were departing, and the princesses busy speaking to one another, Nighting Gale galloped up to her older brother, and nearly tackled him to the ground! The mare barely able to hold in her excitement anymore! "I-I did it! Can you believe it, Night! I actually did it!" She chanted.

Night Claw, throwing his normal soldier's discipline out the metaphorical window, excitedly returned his sister's hug. "I know! High General of the Lunar Guard. I bet you a million bits, mom and dad would be very proud of you right now!" The bat pony gave a slight spin, showing how excited he was for her.

"I know!" She smiled, releasing him from the hug. "But no way could I have done it, had it not been for you pushing me past my limits. Though, I still think you deserve the promotion more."

Night Claw sighed, before ruffling her mane with his hoof. "I am perfectly fine as a Captain, kid. Surprised I made it this far, to be perfectly honest." He smiled a bit, before a look of concern quickly followed. "Just be careful out there… And stay near High General Sun Guard."

Nighting Gale smiled at him, and nodded. "I promise… You be careful, too. I won't be able to watch your back anymore."

"Heh, I'll manage." The bat pony stallion noticed the honor guard walking up, and quickly saluted him. "Take care of my baby sister, sir..." Night Claw's look of worry grew. "She's all I have left, now."

Sun Guard eyed the Lunar Guard Captain, seeing the look of worry on his face. He gave a nod, and returned the salute, facing Nighting Gale while her brother walked off. "So, s-uh, I mean partner… What do we do now?" The mare asked, but the stallion remained silent.

Nighting Gale raised an eyebrow, at the fact that he remained silent. Before she could ask him why, Celestia and Luna walked ver. "Now, the two of you go to the training floor. I bet Sun Guard wishes to test your combat prowess. He seems eager to."

The bat pony mare quickly faced the two princesses, and bowed her head. "Excuse me for asking, but…" She looked at her golden counterpart, before looking up at Celestia. "You speak like Sun Guard cannot talk, I even noticed he doesn't speak either… Is he mute?"  
Both Celestia and Luna giggled at the question, the Sun Princess shaking her head. "No, my little pony, quite the opposite. Sun Guard has the full ability to speak, but he had taken an Oath of Silence." The bat pony's eyes widen, fearing she may have to take the same oath. Though, it seemed like Celestia heard her thoughts. "No, dear Nighting Gale, you will not have to take such an oath. Sun Guard, here, took it long before entering my service, all those long years ago."

"Wait, so that means." Nighting Gale looked up at the honor guard, who simply nodded. Her eyes went wide, as he confirmed her thoughts.

"That this is the same Sun Guard, as the one who swore himself to me?" Celestia smiled, nodding. "That is correct."

The bat pony mare looked between him, and the two alicorn sisters, confused. Her sight then locked on to the two sisters. "Why are you telling me that, why not let me think he just personally took that oath?"

"Because you will be working closely with Sun Guard, from here on out. You will notice that age will not affect him, along with him shrugging off near fatal wounds." It was Luna's turn to answer this time. "Plus, as my High General, you are allowed to know about the highest of secrets being kept." The Moon Princess' gaze moving to Sun Guard. "Including the longest living hero in Equestria."

Nighting Gale began to blush, as she stared up at the gold and red clad unicorn stallion. "That is correct, Nighting Gale." Celestia said, her and Luna moving to either side of the bat pony. "You're now partners with the living legend himself… Sun Guard, the Sun's Wrath. The Immortal Guardian of Equestria."

For some odd reason, in Nighting Gale's eyes, the stallion gained a bright glow behind him. It was like she was staring at the greatest hero in existence. Her blush deepened, as another realization came to mind. " _And I'm his partner!_ " Her mind squealed, like a little school filly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"And that is how Bat Ponies use sonar to help navigate in low visibility." Nighting Gale finished, walking next to a nodding Sun Guard, as the two of them. " _It feels so weird being the only one talking. Not to mention, how Bat Ponies are different from normal ponies._ "

Before they left the war room, Luna had given her specific instructions to explain the anatomy and other aspect that set the Bat Ponies apart from other ponies of Equestria. Her words were, exactly. " _We wish for Sun Guard to learn more about our children of the night. In doing so, this will increase your skills, in both as generals and a tag team._ "

The next part, the very last bit of information, is a curse every bat pony faces. Nighting Gale never had to _act_ on the curse, thank Luna, but it is something Sun Guard has to know about. "Now, you're probably wondering, if Bat Ponies drink the blood of other ponies." His response was a simply nod, as the two of them headed towards the training room reserved for any High General or one of the Princesses. "Bat Ponies… Do drink the blood of other ponies."

This caused the honor guard to halt dead in his tracks. The moment his helmeted gaze went to her, Nighting Gale's ears folded back on to her he didn't say anything, the mare felt like she was being stared down by some righteous crusader. Almost like, at any moment now, Sun Guard would draw his weapon and smite her like some monster in a fairy tale.

But it never came, and she noticed he wasn't staring at her like some righteous crusader, her fear induced thoughts making the mare's mind run wild, but only gave her an inquisitive look. Nighting Gale summoned up what courage she had left, and finished explaining. "W-We do not need to drink blood, to sustain ourselves. Fruits can do that for us. To drink blood, is a bat pony's last resort. In all honesty, if a Bat Pony drinks somepony's blood… It is because they have suffered a near fatal wound, or are dying from a fatal one."

Sun Guard contemplated such a thing, and understood how one would think in such a situation. After all, if it was a last resort, and he knew it was the only way for him to keep doing his duty, the stallion would follow up too. He had more respect for the Bat Pony race, now. TO restrain such an easily obtainable urge as a last resort.

With an approving nod, Sun Guard continued into the reserved training grounds, with Nighting Gale n hoof. When a rack of, blunted, training weapons appeared, the mare gained a confident grin. "So, how are we going to do this? Target practice, agility courses, obstacle course, maybe skill demonstrations?" She asked, taking a training lance in hoof.

Her answer came, when a gold glow appeared around a training spear and was pulled away. She watched it float over to Sun Guard, his Guardian Spear being placed on to an empty rack. Nighting Gale's eyes went wide, as he walked over to a large training circle. There were magical damage all around the circle, the kind that only an _alicorn_ could do, when cutting completely loose.

The realization of the honor guard facing off with either princess, without restraint, made Nighting Gale's confidence shrink. "Y-You want to spar with me, huh?" She asked, the unicorn nodding and taking a combat stance within the circle. She shook her head, smirking while flying over towards the Sparing Circle. "Well, I am going to be your partner, might as well show you what I can do!"

Her confidence shot back up, the mare making herself realize that this was her chance to show off what _she_ can do. A chance to spar with Equestria's legend himself, and possibly be considered his _equal_. Nighting Gale lowered her lance, taking a basic combat stance for polearm wielding pegasi and bat ponies.

Sun Guard lowered his training spare, watching Nighting Gale flare her wings ou. He knew that tactic, it was a winged species attempt to look larger than they really were, to intimidate their opponent. Captain Barricade explained that such a thing had become second nature to the sentient species, that they automatically do it without knowing. Despite this, the two of them began to circle around the ring, preparing for the "dance" to come for them both.

Without a display, form either combatant, the two lunged at the same exact time! Lance and spear collided, glancing off one another, as the two warriors moved closer. Though, before they could collide into one another, the mare used her wings to explode up. This caused Sun Guard to stagger forward, no longer having the opposing force meeting his charge.

Nighting Gale, using her unexpected disengagement, quickly spun around and dived bombed towards her opponent. Using the lance like a pointer, Nighting Gale flew towards Sun Guard at a high velocity. She smirked, no pony had ever dodged this attack, when she used it, and wanted to show the more experience general her skills at taking out a foe quickly.

Though, before the tip of her lance could even nick his armor, Sun Guard vanished! " _Crap! Teleportation!_ " Her mind screamed, as her hooves dug into the dirt and tried to stop. She slid about twenty meters, before finally coming to a halt, and started to look around herself, trying to figure out where her opponent had gone. " _Where could he have-!_ " When she looked from right to left, the towering unicorn appeared on her left side, spear raised. " _CRAP!_ "

Nighting Gale only had a split second to dodge his attack, the blunt edge only a millimeter from her snot. But his attack didn't end there, and Sun Guard quickly followed up with a flurry of thrusts towards the mare! She was now on the defensive, doing everything ponyly possible not to be struck by the spear point.

After another thrust, the mare quickly ducked before the next came. Without a second thought, she quickly threw her hoof up and actually _struck_ the gorget of Sun Guard's helmet! This caused the stallion's head to jerk up, and actually come off his forehooves… Before Nighting Gale could celebrate her success, and follow with another attack, he quickly brought both armored hooves back down on to her shoulders!  
With a pained filled screech, Nighting Gale hit the ground, hard. When Sun Guard aimed his spear down, and thrust it forward, the mare quickly rolled to the side. Her lance flung up, and struck the side of his helmet. This caused him to stagger away, while she rolled to the opposite direction and recover.

The mare tried to stand back up, but a sharp pain shot down from her shoulders, and she topped forward. Her eyes widened, when her forehooves weren't responding correctly. " _Damnit! He dislocated them both, in one hit!?_ " Her mind realized, the unicorn stopping after noticing that she fell forward. Even though he still held a combat stance, it was obvious the stallion was waiting for her to forfeit. " _No_ way _am I walking away, without pushing him to the limit._ "

With that thought, Nighitng Gale spread her wings and flew up. She could barely move her forehooves, without pain, but it was enough to position the lance just right. The fact that she was still willing to fight, seemed to have excited the stallion. His spear readied itself in a form the mare wasn't familiar with. His front lowered itself closer to the ground, forehooves spreading apart, while his flank moved off to the side. The shaft of his spear laid across his spine, while the blade remained pointed up.

It seemed like a stance of some finishing move, the kind to end a duel. " _He thinks this will end in one last move?_ " The mare pointed her lance at him, a smirk on her muzzle. " _He's right… But I'll be the victor._ "

She shot forward, trying her high velocity attack again. Only this time, Sun Guard did nothing to stop it… Despite seeing it coming straight for him!  
Nighting Gale began to smile wider, seeing the tip of her lance begin to push into his armored side. " _Yes, got hi-huh?_ " A quick golden flash occurred around his horn, a single word appearing within the mare's mind, realizing what she just walked into. " _TRAP!_ "

Faster than the blink of an eye, the blade of Sun Guard's spear crashed into Nighting Gale's side. She could feel her armor bend, the training weapon biting into her side. When it fully collided with the meat of her body, the mare shot straight into the wall! When Nighting Gale crashed against the stone, her fanged mouth jerked open, and caused her to spit out blood.

The mare hit the ground hard enough to kick up dust around her. Her sides were on fire, pain being the only feeling overcoming that burning feeling. She knew that the stallion's attack, and hitting the wall, she had broken at least three ribs. Even her wings were on fire at the moment.

But, when the stallion appeared beside her, his showed overlapping her smaller frame, the mare tried to get back up and continue their duel. Though, she fell right back down on to the ground. Nighting Gale could taste the blood in her mouth, along with feel the blood on her lower jaw, and falling out both nostrils. "I-I'm n-not beaten y-yet." She managed to say, but the stallion shook his head.

Sun Guard raised the spear up, tip pointing at the mare. Both of her eyes shut, when he threw it forward… But the sound of stone cracking caused both of her eyes to open back up, seeing the spearhead in front of her face. The dull metal being reflective enough for her to see the bad shape she was in, blood coming out of her mouth and nose.

This was his way of telling her, _now_ she was beaten. Nighting Gale closed both eyes, disappointed that she was only able to land two hits on the other High General. When she felt a soothing feeling throughout her body, fighting back the pain of the broken ribs, her eyes reopened to see that her body was glowing, along with Sun Guard's horn! The pain slowly washed away, enough for her to be fit for duty still, while both of her shoulders were popped back into place.

The moment they did, Nighting Gale screamed in agony, before falling unconscious. One's threshold for pain could only take so much. Sun Guard knew the mare's adrenaline masked most of it, but resetting her shoulder joints exceeded it.

Summoning up a first aid kit, the honor guard levitated the mare up and removed her armor. He then had the bandages wrap around her shoulders and sides, making sure she couldn't reinjure those places. Once done, the stallion had his unconscious partner float over, and laid her across his back.

He wanted to spar with her, and admittedly took it a bit too far. However, fighting the mare impressed him, greatly, and she proved to be a far greater challenge than any other… Even the princesses. The least he could do, right now, was take Nighting Gale back to her quarters. Everything else can wait, until she's fully rested.

 **-The Next Day, Luna's Chambers-**

The Moon Princess smiled, as Nighting Gale made her way inside. She was wearing her spare armor, the other being too damage from the spar and her new set still being made. Though, one could still see the bandages under it, which even Luna heard about her brother scolding the mare for dropping her guard and flying right into an obvious trap.

"High General Nighting Gale, how are you feeling today?" She asked, the Lunar Guard Commander stood at attention. "Better than last night, I hope?"

Nighting Gale nodded, feeling strange ow she reports directly to Luna now, instead of her fellow Captains. "Still sore, my lady, but I will live." She admitted, the Moon Princess giggling some.

"Understandable. It _was_ High General Sun Guard you were facing. Last time we faced him, or body was sore for three weeks straight." Luna said, nodding a bit. "Anything to report, High General Nighting Gale?"

"Negative, my lady, all Captains report everything going smoothly… Though, uh, may I as something?" Luna nodded, smiling still. "If I am to be your personal guard, do you not think it would be better to call me 'Nighting Gale' or just 'Gale', instead of using the rank with it?" She asked, the princess raising an eyebrow. "Would minimize the calling, but I can understand if you wish to keep things formal, between us, my lady."

Luna thought on this, and remembered something that was recently taught to her. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle taught this too us, as well, during Nightmare Night." Luna admitted, nodding with a smile. "Fine, we accept. Things shall be less formal between us, until the situation calls for it. Until then, we shall refer to you as 'Gale', while you may refer to us as 'Luna'."

Nighting Gale, not really asking for such, nodded with a bow. "As you wish, my lad-… I mean, of course Luna." She smiled.

The two mares smiled at another, before the question that the alicorn wanted to ask reappeared. "Please, Gale, tell us how it was? Did you enjoy yourself?"

The bat pony tilted her head. "What do you mean, Luna? Enjoy doing what?" She asked.

"Sparing with Sun Guard, of course! Fighting such a powerful pony, holding nothing back." Luna instantly remembered all her battles with the honor guard, smiling. "Thrilling, was it not?"

Realizing what her princess meant, Nighting Gale nodded. "It was, Luna! Never before did I think sparing could be so challenging, and fun at the same time." She chirped, feeling more relaxed, knowing that she and the princess shared a love for sparing. Though, the bat pony frowned, remembering yesterday's outcome. "However, I was only able to score two hits on him."

Luna's eyes went wide. "Y-You struck him t-twice?" She stuttered.

"Yes, it was all I was able to do, and one felt like more of an accident, really." She answered, noticing the alicorn's growing discomfort. "Why do you ask, Luna?"

Luna blushed, looking at the ground. "Our sister has only managed to score a single hit on him, while we?" She started to shift around on her hooves, obviously embarrassed. "We never managed to even touch him." This revelation caused Nighting Gale to go wide eyed and slacked jawed.

The new High General of the Lunar Guard became more confident in her skills… That's for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 **-Canterlot Castle, Throne Room-**

Both Luna and Nighitg Gale made their way towards the throne, only for them to stop at its base. Luna had a smile on her face, the two mares looking up at Celestia and Sun Guard, a golden barrier around them. "Is that… What I think it is?" The bat pony asked.

"A Silencing Spell? Why yes, it its." Luna answered, noticing a blush on her sister's face. "It seems High General Sun Guard is briefing out sister on recent events."

Nighting Gale raised an eyebrow, before she looked at the princess. "But, my lady, I thought my, uh, counterpart took an Oath of Silence?" She asked, looking back at the gold and red clad unicorn stallion, confusion written across her face.

Luna gave a nod, before gaining a confused look of her own. "In all honesty, we do not understand it either." She looked at the bat pony next to her. Our sister discovered that, in his Oath, there is a loop hole. So long as it is with the one he serves, and they are within a place where no other may hear them… High General Sun Guard may speak, without breaking his Oath."

Nighting Gale took a moment, realizing that such a thing would make sense. What good is a protector, if they couldn't speak, right?" When the bat pony looked back up at Celestia, she noticed the blush Luna had already seen. "Um, why is Princess Celestia blushing, my lady?"

Luna looked back up at her sister, remembering the older alicorn's explanation for such a thing. "O-Oh, that, uh…" The Moon Princess soon gained a blush of her own. "How our sister explained it… Despite having such a fearsome exterior, High General Sun Guard's voice was, and probably still is, the most heavenly voice she has ever heard for a stallion. Strong and commanding, as expected from a leader. Yet, also ever so tender and felt like a loving father saying some lullaby for his tired foal."

The bat pony started to gain a blush of her own, just trying to imagine what kind of voice that could be like. To enchant even the most benevolent of ponies, Princess Celestia, in such a way? Her tail began to swish back and forth, her eyes lowering, as the mare's mind devised what Sun Guard's voice could sound like. "Prinecss Celestia is so lucky, to be able to hear such a thing, my lady."

"We know, and we would be lying if we say that we are not jealous." Luna's own night sky-like tail started to swish back and forth. "Many times, we have tried to set up the same circumstances… But High General Sun Guard refused to speak each, and every, time."

Before Nighitng Gale could respond, Celestia dropped her Silencing Spell and looked at the two other mares. A warm smile quickly formed, as she looked at the bat pony. "High General Gale." Nighting Gale snapped to attention, when her name was called. "Sun Guard informed me of the spar between the two of you… Two hits? I am jealous of your martial skill, since I have only been able to score a single hit, each time the two of us spar."

Nighting Gale smiled, and bowed her head. "Thank you, your majesty. I appreciate the praise you, and my lady, have given to me." She said, as Sun Guard made his way down to steps, and joined the bat pony mare. When Nighting Gale stood back up, she could not stop smiling at the fact he was next to her. The mare kept imagining the made up voice talking highly of their spar, in her mind at least.

Celestia nodded, noticing how Nighting Gale was acting, and still smiled. "The two of you are dismissed, until further noticed. Please, spend this time getting to know one another." She said, both High Generals giving a respective bow, before turning around and leaving the throne room.

The mare had a bit of trouble keeping up with her partner, the stallion having a larger stride than her. But, she tried her best _not_ to let it be noticed by anypony. Once Nighting Gale had a decent, leisure, pace with him, the mare smiled up at the stallion. "Hey, Sun Guard, I had an idea we could use, since we're battle partners." The stallion flicked his ear some, giving off the idea that he was interested. "Like, you're a heavy hitter, and your magic makes it a lot stronger. Mix it with my high velocity attacks, and we could do something devastating on the battlefield."

Sun Guard instantly stopped, and looked down at the mare. The way he was looking at her, allowed Nighting Gale to know he wasn't too keen on trying such a thing right now. What solidifying that thought, was when he pointed at her exposed bandages with his left hoof.

"Look, big guy, if I allowed a few injuries, that _you_ pretty much healed, stop me? I wouldn't be where I am today, nor the mare that I am." She explained, which was something even Sun Guard could respect. "Plus, Princess Celestia did order that we get to know one another, and what better way…" The mare shot him a fanged grin. "Then training together?"

She got him there. Those of his order were known to train long side each other, to build more comradery. He already learned quite a bit about the mare, from their spar alone. For example, he learned that she would never give up fighting, no matter how badly injured she was. Nighting Gale would just try to find some way to keep fighting, something he greatly respected her for.

After a few moments, Sun Guard gave a nod. Nighting Gale returned the nod, and started to trot forward. "Alright! So, let's get star-?" She stopped, when her partner had his Guardian Spear go in front of her. The mare looked back at him, with a raised brow. "What? Thought you were on board for the idea?" He gave a nod, indicating that the stallion still was. "Then why can't we get started? Something come up?"

Sun Guard pulled his weapon back, nodding to her. Nighting Gale kept a raised brow, confused by the stallion's response. Sensing her confusion, the senior honor guard turned his head towards an adjacent hallway. The mare followed his gaze, and her fur tipped ears instantly went back against her helmet.

At the hallway's end, was a pair of heavy wooden doors, cast iron railing and barring making up their frames. Their handles were mere iron rings, making it obvious to deduce that the doors were heavier than normal. Flanking both sides, were two lit torches to help any visitors to see inside. But, what caused the mare's reactions, was the single word over the entrance. It was written elegantly, as if to help visitors feel less deterred in going in. " _Dungeons._ "

Nighting Gale gulped, remembering who was down there, and looked up at the stallion. "G-Guessing I have to go with you, huh?" She asked, Sun Guard giving a nod before he started towards the door. " _W-Why do I have the feeling… He is going to be testing me a lot?_ " The mare thought, before she galloped after her partner.

 **-Deep within the Dungeons-**

Nighting Gale starred into the cell, seeing both of the remaining stallions that tried to rape her a couple of nights ago. They were chained to the wall, covered in both bruises, gashes, and burns; to show that the princesses didn't show them any mercy with the beatings, even their horns were cut clean off. Both of the stallions just, silently, starred right back at her.

The bat pony mare, on the other hand, stood on the other side of their cell, with a torch in hoof. Sun Guard wanted her to stand, openly, in front of them, while he hid around the corner. She figured that he was trying to figure out their reaction towards her. To see how they'll react, before he decided their fate.

"So…" Nighting Gale started, her thoughts of what these two almost did to her causing the mare to grow uncomfortable. "It seems High General Sun Guard decided not to enact his judgement yet."

"Bet you're thrilled to see him torture us, by making the two of us wait, aren't you?" The first stallion said, the other remaining silent while his partner spoke. "What do you want, bitch?"

"That's High General Bitch, to the two of you." Nighting Gale corrected, narrowing her amber eyes, as she came up with an excuse to why she was down here. "And my new partner wanted me to come down here, and see if the two of you were worth saving, while he dealt with more important matters."

Both stallions began t laugh. 'They made you a High General? What, Princess Luna feel so sorry for you, that she gave you a promotion?" The second asked, smirking at her. "Pathetic, no one will respect the likes of you."

"What you the two of you, and the other, did was completely, and morally, wrong. Your friend got off easy, if I had-?"  
Her eyes went wide, when both stallions lunged forward. Even though their chains stopped the two of them, Nighting Gale fell back on to her rump, in surprise. "And we would do it again, too!" The first yelled, thinking it was just her down there with them. "Did you think we didn't know who you were!? Captain Nighting Gale, the Lunar Guard Ace and younger sister to Captain Night Claw, the Lunar Terror!"

"We couldn't believe our luck, when it was _you_ we saw, alone." The second started, both nicorns gaining twisted grins. 'There are many ponies, in both branches, that wanted to knock you down a couple of notches, ya prideful bitch. You got lucky, when the High General showed up when he-?"  
Their attention was drawn to Nighitng Gale's right, as a bright golden glow started to grow. The two were far enough forward, to see around the corner and noticed that the mare was _not_ alone in the dungeons. "The two of you, have sealed your fate." Nighting Gale said, as she stood back up.

Their eyes were wide, as they saw Sun Guard glowing with his magic building up for an attack. Those blazing red eyes peering into their souls, while the Guardian Spear stoically stood off to his side. To the unicorns, that glow around his armored body started to seem more like some righteous, cleansing, inferno… Just waiting to reduce the two of them to nothing but ash.0.

Within the next few moments, the entire dungeon was draped within blinding, gold, light; as cries of pure agony echoed down the stone walls. The other prisoners were shaking, in fear, having seen the Sun's Wrath pass by with some bat pony mare moments before. When the light dimmed, and the screams silenced, they were lead to one conclusion… It was a good thing that they weren't on the receiving end, and their sentences weren't all that bad now.

 **-Throne Room-**

Princess Celestia, sensing a massive build up in magic, let out an annoyed groan. She knew where the buildup came from, and knew of only _one_ pony with such power. This meant she had to think of something, before her subjects found out what had happened. "Sometimes… He is a complete _knucklehead_!" She didn't voice that the Sun Princess no longer had two punching bags, to bent her frustrations on, anymore.

"What do you mean, sister?" Luna asked, looking at the older alicorn.

"Sun Guard already passed judgement on those two, and probably reduced them to nothing bust ash." She grunted, annoyed by the stallion's actions.

Luna's eyes went wide. " _That_ is what caused such massive magical buildup? It was High General Sun Guard's doing?" When Celestia nodded, the Moon Princess placed a hoof over her muzzle. "Such power…"

"Yes, and that knuckle head often forgets to hold back… Which leaves me with trying to figure out a story to cover it all up." Celestial just _knew_ she'll find some way to get back at him, and soon.

 **-Training Arena, Hours Later-**

Both Nighting Gale and Sun Guard were breathing heavily, standing behind a large stone wall, which had a massive X split into it. The mare looked back at the damage they had both done, and smirked through the heavy breathing. "L-Looks like… We g-got that move down, p-partner." She said, lowering her lance, between breaths.

Sun Guard lowered his training spear, and turned around to also inspect the damage they had inflicted on the stone wall. When he noticed that both devastating cuts, which formed the X, had the exact same amount of power put into them… He gave a nod, in agreement.

Nighting Gale removed her helmet, shaking the sweat from her mane, and allowed the icy blue hair to drape over the mare's left eye. "I think the two of us earned a nice, hot, bath; right?" She asked, with a fanged grin, looking at the destroyed training room. "Plus, I don't think our training room can take much more… And my fur is starting to stick to the armor." She shook her body a bit, allowing the stallion to see the mare wasn't making that up.

Her partner looked around, silently, and moved a bit to noticed _his_ armor was actually sticking to him too. He gave a nod, feeling that the two of them deserved a break, and tend to their personal hygiene. Plus, where he bathes, it will take some time getting to.

With a nod, Nighting Gale headed out first. "I am going to meet up with Luna after my bath, there are a few things I need to speak to her about." She noted, using her wing to wave goodbye. "See you sometime after!"

Sun Guard summoned a quill and parchment, writing what he was about to go do, in Istallion, as Celestia called it. Once done, he sent it to notify the Sun Princess of what his actions for the next couple of hours were, along with where to find him if needed.

 **-Throne Room-**

Princess Celestia was a bit startled, when a note appeared in a flash of gold light. She quickly took it within her own magical hold, and quickly read what was written. " _Huh… So, Sun Guard will be out, in attempts to 'purify' his body. Guess that means he plans to bathe in a private location-… Yep, right there at the bottom of his note, explaining where to find him if needed._ " She thought, before a sudden realization hit her.

This one dreaded fact hit the alicorn mare, like a bag of bricks. In the thousand years that he has been in her service, the Sun Princess has _never_ seen Sun Guard without his armor on. She doesn't know what the color of his coat, mane, or eyes; are… Only the gold and red he always wore.

A trollish grin slowly appeared on her muzzle. Celestia knowing _exactly_ how to get Sun Guard back for the headaches he's given her. When a camera appeared, her mind sang. " _Iiiiideeeeeaaaa!_ " Like a certain fashionista she knew.

 **-Castle Hallway, Thirty Minutes Later-**

Nighting Gale felt refreshed, after taking a hot bath and getting all that sweat off of her. Though, she wasn't wearing her armor because Luna asked if they could talk casually… 'Like two friends', as she put it. The bat pony didn't mind, though it did feel a bit awkward. Luna, after all, was still her princess.

"So, the idea I had, my lady?" She said, smiling at the alicorn.

Luna thought for a moment, as they walked down the hall. "About the inter-branch training for the Lunar and Celestial Guard?" She asked.

"Yes. I figured it would help morale and build up more comradery between the two branches." Nighting Gale affirmed, and explained. "I am sure Sun Guard and Princess Celestia-?"  
The bat pony had to stop herself, as both mares noticed said Sun Princess tip-hoofing past them, not even noticing the two of them. What confused them the most, was that she was wearing forest camouflage and had a camera around her neck.

"U-Uh…" Nighting Gale stuttered, caught off guard by the display, and looked up at Luna. "We're following her, aren't we?" The Moon Princess simply nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Celestia bounded from tree to tree, making sure that the one she was searching for could not see her. Once she was sure he had not spotted her, just yet, Celestia bounded straight for the perfect hiding spot, and dove right into the bushes. She then allowed the camera to slowly peak out, while she laid completely down.

How, let alone when, her honor guard found this lake, with sparkling blue waters, she will never know. Though, Celestia figured out that Sun Guard must like his privacy, because it nearly took an hour just to get here. Regardless, she readied herself to take a photo, even though the stallion wasn't in sight. Celestia _knew_ he was here, because the honor guard's armor and weapon were placed at the base of a nearby tree.

Just as the Sun Princess was almost in the right set up position, for long period stake outs, an unwanted voice suddenly spoke up behind her. "Tia! What in Equestria are you doing?"

Celestia quickly popped out of the bush, and spun around to find her younger sister, and Nighting Gale, walking up. "L-Luna! W-Well… You see, I was just… U-Uh…" She was at a complete loss, how was the Sun princess supposed to tell her younger sister that she was about to snap a picture of her honor guard, while he was bathing? It sounded wrong in so many ways.

"It is your duty to be at the Castle, in case something happens and requires intervention! Yet, something has caught your attention, so much, that it caused you to want to play safari, like some silly filly!" Luna scolded her older sister, with a serious look in her eyes. "What, pray tell, could be more important, than ding your royal duty to Equestria?"

While Celestia tried to explain her actions, the Moon Princess catching each lie, Nighting Gale scanned their surroundings. Despite not wearing her armor, the mare was still Luna's personal guard, and she wasn't going to drop her guard. She nearly paid the price for that before… Though, during the scanning of the area, the bat pony spotted something familiar.

At the base of a nearby tree, were familiar pieces of Sun Guard's armor and his Guardian Spear leaning against said tree's trunk, along with a towel on a low hanging branch. Her eyes widened, realizing what drew the eldest princess to this secluded place. "U-Uh, m-my lady?"  
Luna halted her questioning and looked back at her High General. "Yes, Gale? Something the matter?" When the mare pointed her hoof at the armor, Luna's gaze following it and spotting what caught her attention. The Moon Princess instantly turned her attention to Celestia, to scold her sister about how _wrong_ this was… But the lake's calm waters exploded, before she could! This caused all three mares to look and see who had appeared, wide eyed at the sight.

To the mares, his movements instantly slowed down completely, allowing them to see everything in slow motion, the woodland background being replaced by a golden light. Every bit of his white coat was smooth, as if a great artist had hand painted each hair on to his body. His muscles bulged out with each movement, as if the most expert master sculptor had chiseled his body to resemble a god-like entity, down to the stallion's neatly trimmed beard! When his head moved side to side, to remove the water from it his mane, their eyes widened further at the silk black strands of heavenly thread.

When he, slowly, opened his eyes, revealing those deep emerald eyes… They shined like the very jewel their color was named after! All three mares had a deep blush, their faces being a cheery red color. The very moment his eyes locked on to them, those enchanting emerald eyes… The three couldn't hold it back anymore, it was far too much for even the alicorn sisters to handle!

 **FWOMP! - FWOMP! - FWOMP!**

All three mares had their wings open, in an embarrassing display of their wing boners. When Celestia's camera flashed, catching a picture of the soaked wet god before them… Both Luna and Gale blurted out. "I want one!"

Sun Guard, dripping wet, raised an eyebrow at the three. He had never seen them act like this before. Their faces were bright red, wings open wide, and they were staring right at him with fluttering eyes. When a breeze sent a chill down his spine, the honor guard realized that… He was still soaking wet and didn't have his armor on!

His horn instantly lit up, and the stallion teleported behind the three where his armor was. While he was a unicorn, in a world where most citizens didn't wear any clothes, the honor guard still had standards. That annnnnnd… He had an unexpected friend decided to make themselves known, due to the stimulating chills running throughout his body.

He just _knew_ Celestia will not let him live this one down.

The mares started to leave, Celestia getting more than what she wanted, and allowed the stallion his privacy. Though, Nighting Gale was bothered by something from the display just now, hoping the camera didn't catch what she saw. "Um… Princess Celestia?" The white alicorn mare smiled at her. "D-Did your camera catch a photo of Sun Guard's flank?"

Celestia thought for a moment, before looking at the picture. "It did." The bat pony's eyes went wide. "But, his tail covered up most of it… I can't even see his cutie mark." That caused Nighting Gale to give relieved sigh.

"Why do you ask, Gale?" Luna smirked, nudging the other mare in a teasing manner. "Do you have a fetish for flanks?"

Ntghting Gale's face went really bright red, her eyes wider than dinner plates. "N-No! I-I-I was just curious, is all!" She stuttered, the other two mares giggling at her reaction to their teasing.

 **-Ponyville, a Couple of Days Later-**

"I still don't see why you girls had me buy a copy of Playmare…" Twilight groaned, as she laid the magazine on to her desk. "I felt so… _Wrong_ buying something so lewd."

The other five mares giggled at their friend's embarrassment. "Come on, Twi… Just a bit of fun!" Rainbow Dash said, nudging her lavender friend. "Live a little, egg-head."

"While I usually don't do such lewd things openly." Rarity started, giggling a bit. "I do enjoy examining such grand examples of Equestria's finest… Making sure Sweetie Belle doesn't find my collection, of course."

Twilight rolled her eyes, opening the magazine. While they scanned through the entries, the mares skipping all three of Prince Blueblood's, they stopped right on the last one. Their eyes went wide, red blushes appearing on their faces.

In bold letters, the article was titled. " **The Mysterious Sun Guard Revealed! In All His Godly Glory! Photo sent by Princess Celestia herself!** " The picture was the very one that the Sun Princess had taken while he was bathing. There were side comments, but the mares were more focused on the picture itself.

The unicorns suddenly had their horns discharge, the pegasi gained full blown wing boners, while the earth ponies had to put their tails between their legs. Twilight's jaw dropped, after her horn discharged, and stuttered. "S-S-S-Sunny?"

 **-Canterlot Castle, Pegasi Wing-**

Captain Barricade was _so_ glad she was in her office, when she looked at the newest issue of Playmare. If anypony saw her wing boner, right now, she wouldn't forgive herself!

" _I hope Fluttershy doesn't see this…_ " She thought, shaking her head when another one made her feel a bit confused. " _Why don't I feel like a MILF right now? He doesn't look like he's past his thirties!_ "

 **-Somewhere in Canterlot-**

A strange unicorn mare watched other mares continuously buy multiple copies of Playmare. Curious, she quickly bought herself one, and quickly went somewhere private to hide. "Now, what has gotten all those mares in such a-?" The moment she found Sun Guard's picture, her jaw dropped.

In seconds, her disguised failed and revealed the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis! Her insect-like wings were open, in her own kind's form of a wing boner. She gained a star struck gaze, and pressed the picture against her chest. "C-Chrissy waaaaaaaaaants!" The Changeling Queen moaned.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Cadence's Chambers-**

"Honey! Can I take your measurements, real fast?" The Princess of Love asked, stepping off screen.

"Yeah, sure, dear. But why do-WHOA! Wait, what are you-YIKES!"

"Huh, he's bigger than Shining Armor…"

"W-Who is?" The copy of Playmare gained a light blue aura, and floated to where they were. Shining Armor screaming, in an unmanly way, quickly followed and then a loud **thud**.

"Oh no… I better make this up to him, when he wakes up."

 **-Cantelrot Castle, Outside of Sun Guard's Quarters-**

Nighting Gale stood outside of her partner's quarters, shifting on her hooves nervously. She was wearing her new armor now, which made her look like a Lunar Guard of the old days, with more modern designs. She even had a set of talons on her hooves, for hoof-to-hoof combat. But, despite the extra protection, the mare felt like Sun Guard could obliterate her in one go, at the moment.

After all, he was probably furious right now, and no pony has seen him since that photo got out. She felt bad, no protecting her partner from the most embarrassing thing in his life, too. Nighting Gale had to make it up to him, somehow… By Luna, she was willing to burn her copy of the photo in front of him, if the stallion wanted her to.

She carefully raised a hoof up, eyeing the golden door, with red markings around its frame, in front of her. Her confidence began to falter, remembering what this unicorn could do to somepony like her. Nighting Gale drew her hoof back, a nervous look forming on the mare's face. What should she say? Would he listen to her? Would he forgive her? Is he even home?

The bat pony shook her head, forcing he questions from her mind. " _No matter what, I_ have _to make things right!_ " Her confidence quickly returned, as she prepared to knock on the golden door. " _I have to do what is-?_ "

"Can I help you, miss?" The old Canterlot accented voice scared the devil out of her! Nighting Gale, with an 'eep', shot up, nearly out of her armor, and clamped down on to the hanging chandelier. Her eyes wide, and breathing heavily, the voice started to laugh. "Oh, heavens, it seems I startled you, dear!" Nighting Gale looked slowly looked down, her amber eyes noticing a silver coated earth pony with a graying mane. It was obvious he was far older than her, the graying of his mane, and classic handle-bar mustache, along with the wrinkles on his face made it obvious. Though, his butler outfit completed the look. "I am terribly sorry, for that."

Nighting Gale flew down, and softly landed in front of the old stallion. "I-It's alright… Most of that was nervousness building up." She admitted, smiling at the earth pony. "I am Nighting Gale… Uh, High General Nighting Gale." The mare didn't know if she needed to be formal or not with this old timer.

"You are Lady Gale?" The butler suddenly brightening up. "My lord speaks very highly of you. If I didn't know any better, I would say he has such high hopes for you."

The mare blushed a bit, looking away from him. "I-I am glad your lord speaks so highly, of me." She said, looking back at the earth pony. "When I meet your lord, I will have to thank him properly."

The butler gained a confused look. "Lady Gale, you work with my lord… After all, you _are_ his partner."

That caused Nighting Gale to gain a confused look of her own, and then give him an inquisitive one. "But… I am partners with High General Sun Guard, and he doesn't speak to anypony, except Princess Celestia."

The butler gave a hearty laugh. "Ah, yes… Lady Glae, if you know Lord Sun Guard, as I do… Then you would realize that he actually does, just not in the normal sense. He doesn't use his voice; this is very true. However, you can know _exactly_ what he is thinking, if you pay attention to his body language."

She kept an inquisitive look on the old stallion. The mare was good, and bat ponies were _really_ good at reading body language, but it was nearly impossible to read Sun Guard. He was often in a single position. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is your name, sir?"

The butler suddenly went wide eyed, like he had just accidently insulted Nighting Gale, somehow. "Oh dear, how rude of me!" He gave a polite bow. "I am Silver Flash, personal butler to Lord Sun Guard, at your service!" The old stallion's smile was genuine, like he was a gentlecolt from Equestria's old days. "And I mean that, Lady Gale."

"Mean what, Mr. Flash?" She asked, as the butler stood back up, and pulled out a pocket watch from his coat pocket.

"If you need anything, some tea, a quick errand you're far too busy to do, or somepony to just have a nice conversation with By all means, give me a yell." Silver Flash eyed the pocket atch, and suddenly became panicked. "On dear! You best be off, to the training room, or you'll be late!"

Wait, late for-WHOA!" Before Nighting Gale knew it, the old stallion got behind her, and started to rush the mare forward. "H-Hey!"

"No time, Lady Gale, my lord is waiting for you. There are a few training methods he wishes for the two of you to work on!" He said, the bat pony starting to trot on her own. "Best not be late!"

Nighting Gale nodded, finding it strange, but waved goodbye to the old stallion. " _There is something strange about that 'Silver Flash'_ …" She thought, turning down a corner and heading towards the training level.

All the while, Silver Flash waved back and reached for his keys. "Ah, Lady Gale is such a sweet, young, thing…The perfect match for my lord." He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Princess Celestia, you choose well." When he pulled out a key, to unlock Sun Guard's door, he accidently pulled out the hilt of a golden dagger, the pummel being a Celestial Guard icon. "Oops! Snagged it again, I am such a klutz." He chuckled, pushing it back into his coat.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Silver Flash made his way across the training level, a tray with three cups of tea, a tea kettle, and some tea cakes in case his lord and Lady Gale were famished; on his back. While age had gotten to him over the years, he was not going to slack in his duties. He is one hell of a butler, and a gentlecolt at that. There are standards that need to be met, and those two are going to need a break, after they've finished the training regime Sun Guard had created.

Though, he suddenly halted, overhearing one of the Celestial Guard Pegasi Trainees nearby. "Hey, have you seen High General Nighting Gale, yet?" The trainee asked his training partner, a smile on the young stallion's face. "She looks amazing in the new armor, not to mention… I heard her skills matches the Equestrian Saber's own! Bet that is why High General Sun Guard accepts her, as hi partner."

The comment made him smirk a bit, he had done his research on Lady Gale, when he first heard that she was being made his Lord's partner. She was still rather young, but had an unbelievable talent as both a fighter and leader. With a little more training, he knew for a fact that Lady Gale will live up to the Equestrian Saber's legacy… Though, he did notice a dark past to the young mare, one that he feared his lord had no idea about. He'll have to talk to him about it, when all is said and done, Sun Guard needed to know. However, those thoughts came to an end when he heard the other trainee's comment.

"She is still a filthy bat pony." The other trainee, a unicorn from some noble's house Silver Flash figured, said. "Bet that damn blood sucker goes out and infects good ponies with those damnable fangs of hers." Silver Flash's eyes slowly narrowed, to the point they looked more like some trained killer's eyes, rather than a kind, old, butler's. "Such a low life creature has no place at the High General's side, that honor belongs to one of Equestria's greater-?" In seconds, several straight-line flashes went across the trainee's armor! Right after the last one went across his body, the trainee's armor suddenly fell apart, into sliced chunks. "W-What in E-Equestria!?"

The trainees tried to figure out what had just happened, but it was so quick… None of them actually saw _what_ did it! No pony watching the old butler, making his way into the reserved training room, sliding something back into his coat.

 **-Inside the Training Room-**

Nighting Gale flew up, her eyes narrowed and a confident grin on her face. "Ha! Can't reach me now, can you, Goldie!?" She taunted, laughing a bit. However, her eyes went wide and pupils shrank, just before she ducked and a bolt of golden energy flew by where her head just was. The mare looked where the bolt had gone, then back to where Sun Guard was. "J-Jerk! You could have taken my head off with that!"

When she flew towards the unicorn, to try and get payback, Silver Flash made his way in. He watched the two spar, noticing both High Generals using their techniques on the other. After a few seconds of scanning, the old butler had already figured out what was about to happen. " _Better set this tray down, and set everything up._ " He thought, a mustached smile on his face.

Dodging bolts of energy, and the occasional out of control Nighting Gale, the butler made his way around the training room. Finding a pair of sturdy metal poles, a net, and some rope; Silver Flash walked his way back to where the tray was placed. He carefully constructed a large net, the net itself sagging some so it could take a decent amount of force. The old stallion nodded, as he did his best to tighten the anchoring ropes, being used to keep the poles upright.

Once done, he took the tray, and placed it on to a nearby table. He took hold of a tea cup, blowing on the still hot beverage, and carefully took a sip. "Ah, spot on and perfect." He muttered, placing the cup down and watching the spar. "Three. Two. One, annnnd cue the energy blast." Just as he called it, Nighting Gale gets hit by a huge burst of golden magic, and sent straight into his net… Actually causing it to spin up and down until she was inside a netted ball. "Good show, Lady Gale. Ten out of ten, my dear"

The mare popped her head out of an opening in the net. "Wha-? How did you?" She looked down at the old stallion, as the butler took another sip of his tea.

"When you have seen my lord spar, as much I have, you can predict how things will go." He answered, placing the tea cup down, and looking up at her. "May I give a suggestion?"

The mare eyed him, wondering how the earth pony could have predicted her moves, too. "Sure… I am not one who passes up any help."

Silver Flash nods, and looked towards Sun Guard, he eyed the stance the unicorn was in. "See how my lord is lowering himself, and pulling the spear back?" He asked, Nighting Gale looking towards the unicorn too. Sure enough, his front half was lowered and the training spear was pulled back. The position reminded her of that trap she flew into before.

"Yeah, it looks like one of his finishing moves." Nighting Gale said, the butler nodding.

"It does look like that, but it is not so." The mare looked down at him, with a raised brow. "If you notice, his hooves aren't spread out so far apart, and are digging into the ground. "Like he said, the unicorn's hooves weren't spread and were actually digging into the dirty. "He's preparing t charge. What you need to do, is counter charge him. At the very last second, bank right and ram his left side. It will be hard for him to counter your own attack, because the spear is on his right side."

Nighting Gale eyed Silver Flash for a moment, before she looked towards Sun Guard. She could see how such a tactic would work. A smirk slowly formed on her muzzle, and she nodded to him. "Right, thanks, Mr. Flash!" With that, she flew out of the net, so he could reengage the other High General.

"Go get him, dear." Silver Flash said, with a smile, and continued to sip on his tea. The butler was completely content on waiting, until they were finished.

The mare's speed started to increase, making it seem like she was going for another high velocity attack. Sun Guard, who had been waiting for her, exploded forward! His charge was actually throwing up large patches of dirt, the training spear lowered in a forward position. The two High Generals were on a collision course for one another, almost like the two of them were preparing to joust the other.

Nighting Gale, watching how close they were getting, waited until it was impossible for Sun Guard to stop. With a smirk, she halted her bat wings, catching the wind in their membranes, and shot right! Sun Guard, surprised by the sudden change in tactics, attempted to stop but ended up sliding ten meters before he finally came to a complete halt. Though, by the time he looked to parry any attacks coming his way, the mare slammed her training lance square into his side! This caused the stallion, due to the mare coming at a high rate speed towards him, to be sent flying across the sparing ring.

The Lunar Guard High General landed, and watched her partner slowly get off the ground, trying to shake the daze off. She looked at the training lance, noticing the splintered end… Had it not been a training weapon, and an _actual_ lance, her attack would have been a fatal one! A wide, fanged, grin started to spread across her face, and she shot towards Silver Flash.

She quickly brought the old stallion into a tight hug, hovering off of the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated, the realization ta she had won the spar because of his suggestion, making her excited.

Silver Flash gave a hearty laugh, returning the hug and patted the mare's back. Nighting Gale felt two nubs on the butler's back, but shrugged it off as possibly making his jacket bunch up. "Anytime, Lady Gale… Just remember, you only won because I gave you some advice mid-spar. If it was just you, my lord would have won the match." He said, as she sat him back down. "My lord did not think you would have countered, like that, because you haven't been with him for many-?" His attention got pulled away, when said unicorn appeared next to them. "Oh, I am terribly sorry, my lord. I felt that Lady Gale need a helping hoof."

Sun Guard shook his head, then nodded towards Nighting Gale, and placed a hoof on to her shoulder. The mare was confused by the action, but looked towards the butler, as he started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"Here I thought my lord would have been mad, but he is congratulating you for not being so prideful about your skills, and took some helpful advice to take the match." He answered, motioning them to the table, with their waiting tea. "Now, how about a spot of tea? I am sure the two of you could use a break." Silver Flash asked.

Both High Generals gave a nod, following the butler over to the table. Once seated, Silver Flash made sure they both had a cup of tea and a tea cake, before seeing to himself. Nighting Gale pulled her helmet off, placing it on the ground beside of her. Though, when the sounds of clipping caught her attention, she looked towards Sun Guard… Just as the stallion removed his own helmet and placed it on the ground.

When the silk black mane fell out, and the pure white coat was revealed, Nighting Gale blushed. Her mind instantly went back to what she saw a couple of days ago, and she started to nervously drink her tea. It felt like she had made up for what happened, because their training session was _much_ harder today. At one point, the mare actually thought she was going to keel over, when Sun Guard wanted to spar.

But, now, she felt like a little school filly next to her biggest crush-… " _Wait, why do I feel like I have a crush on Sun Guard?_ " She looked up at the stallion, as he silently sipped on his tea. " _Well… He is every mare's dream stallion._ " A smile appeared on her face, before she looked back at the tea cup, a frown soon replacing said smile, when a thought occurred to her. " _Though, he probably just sees me as his partner… After all, I am_ much _younger than him, and a bat pony. No pony, outside of our own kind, wants to be seen with a bat pony._ "

Silver Flash noticed her actions, and quickly went over what he saw her do. " _Blushing, nervous tea drinking, longing smile, followed by a disappointed smile?_ " His mind listed, before he gave a confident smile. " _My dear child, you should ask him… You would realize, my lord despises those that think low of other races. To him, despite how dense he is about it, you are another pretty, young, mare… One I'm sure he would not mind having a courting dance with._ " As his mind thought on such things, the old stallion remembered something. "Oh, my lord, do you remember that Princess Celestia wanted to speak to you about the wedding of Princess Cadenza and Captain Armor?"

Sun Guard slowly nodded, taking another silent sip of his tea. Nighting Gale raised an eyebrow, confused. "I knew those two were dating, but I didn't know they were getting married soon." She admitted, eyeing the butler.

"Ah, yes… Those two love birds didn't want to make a big deal out of it." He noted, with a nod. "Princess Celestia is just going along with it, and only using a select few of the Celestial Guard to stand guard over their wedding."

"That does make sense, but why not also use the Lunar Guard, too? Would bring a little diversity to the guard detail." Nighting Gale asked, as the butler nodded.

"Normally, she would do such a thing. However, since Princess Luna will not be able to attend, the princess did not wish to overstep her bounds and take control over the Lunar Guard." Silver Flash answered.

"I guess… That also makes some sense." She admitted, thinking about it some. "Though, it would still be better if both branches showed up. It would allow everypony know that we are working together, and that one guard force aren't pulling all the weight."

"A well put point, Lady Gale." Silver Flash complimented, before he looked up at Sun Guard. The stallion made a quick motion to Nighting Gale, with his shoulder, as he put the tea cup down and placed his helmet back on. "I see, as you wish, my lord." When Sun Guard got up to leave, the mare looked at the butler. "He wished that you speak with me, about certain matters, while he goes to the meeting with Princess Celestia."

Nighting Gale raised an eyebrow, confused about the statement. "Talk about what? I mean, I don't really have-?"

"He is referring to the incident about you nearly being raped." Silver Flash quickly answered, the old stallion becoming rather serious, as the mare's ears folded back into her mane. "My lord is most concerned about your mental health, and feels that you not seeking a friendly ear about it all… Is most troubling." The two ponies watched, as Sun Guard took his leave of them, leaving the two alone. "And, if I may, I most certainly agree with him, on this."

Nighting Gale slowly looked away from the butler, feeling uncomfortable about it. "I-I am fine, Mr. F-Flash… Honest." She said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"And that, Lady Gale, proves you are not." Silver Flash said, his serious look turning into one of concern. "Trust me, when I say this. It really does help, talking about traumatic incidents. I would know."

She looked up at him, seeing the concern written across his face. "H-How do you know, Mr. Flash?" Nighting Gale asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Silver Flash gave a drawn out sigh, before composing himself and collecting the Tea Set. "Instead of telling you, how about I show you, hm?" He asked her, the mare nodding while putting her helmet on. "Good. Meet me outside of my quarters, while I go and take these to the kitchen."

Once again, Nighting Gale nodded before she walked off, leaving the butler to handle his duties real fast. " _I'm alright, aren't I?_ " She asked herself, thinking about what could have happened that night… Only to feel her eyes tearing up a bit, and quickly using her wings to wipe them away.

 **-Servant's Wing-**

Nighting Gale arrived at Silver Flash's quarters rather quickly, it was easy to find. It seemed every castle servant knew where the old butler stayed, she assumed it may be because of the fact that he personally served Sun Guard. Such a position would bring one great prominence among the staff, along with some privileges to boot, since he was Celestia's High General and personal bodyguard.

Though, it had taken the old stallion nearly an hour to show up. "My apologies, for making you wait, Lady Gale." He said, pulling out a set of keys. "I am not young as I used to be."

The mare smiled, shaking her head. "No problem at all, Mr. Flash." She said, as he unlocked the door. "I understand completely."

"Thank you, you are too kind, my dear." He said, opening the door and allowed themselves entrance. "Make yourself at home, have a look around while I get things set up." The mare nodded, as she walked inside.

The room was neatly made, and cleaned, like that expected of such a highly respected butler… But Nighting Gale noticed a military styled order to the room. The bed was made, and creased, perfectly like some 'by the books' soldier's room. His clothes were neatly hanged, color coated, in the closet. Even his personal effects were set up straight, and in an orderly fashion.

The mare's attention was caught by one of the pictures. She walked over to it, and had a look… Noticing that it was an old Captain's Photo for a Celestial Guard Class. Sun Guard stood at their center, customarily holding his Guardian Spear. There was a white and pink unicorn mare, holding a spear, to his left, she had a disciplined soldier's look on her face. Next to her, was a pure black earth pony stallion, with a large shield. He was sporting a content smile, and slightly looking towards the mare. But, what _really_ caught Nighting Gale's attention, was the pony on Sun Guard's right.

It was a pegasi stallion, with a saber-like weapon. He was sporting an over-confident grin, leaning on to his weapon, while standing closer to Sun Guard, than the other two. It wasn't his over confident persona that caught her attention, but the fact that he looked like a younger version of Silver Flash… " _Is that Mr. Flash's son?_ " She thought, slowly looking towards the butler. " _But, he is an earth pon-?_ " Her eyes went wide; the very moment she saw them.

As Silver Flash removed his butler jacket, she saw the very thing that would make any pegasi, or bat pony, feel sick to their stomach. They were covered by his white undershirt, but Nighting Gale could see the stubs of surgically removed wings… Plain as day.

" _Oh, Luna, no…_ " Her mind mumbled, realizing what the old stallion meant, when he mentioned that he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Nighting Gale couldn't believe what she was looking at, it took every bit of willpower _not_ to fall down. No pegasi, or bat pony, would ever wish another to lose their wings, it was truly a fate worse than death for their kind! Yet, here was a pegasi with no wings… Who seemed like a rather kind pony, the ones that should never have such a horrific fate. "M-Mr. Flash… I-Is the pegasi, in this picture, you?" She asked, hoping ot Luna that she assumed wrong. That those nub outlines are some crude joke.

The butler turned around, and looked at the picture she was talking about. "Ah, that old thing?" Silver Flash asked, walking over and taking the picture from Nighting Gale. "To save the trouble, and help prove a point. Yes, this confident, young, brave; whipper snapper is me." Nighting Gale's heart _sank_ when her fears were confirmed, yet she became confused when the old stallion smiled. Amethyst Star, Iron Bulwark, and myself; were the best Equestria had to offer, especially during those times. With my lord leading our little group, nothing could stop us… Oh, blazes, what did the press call us?" He started to think, the mare waiting with anticipation. "Ah, yes, the 'Equestrian Avengers'."

At that very second, Nighting Gale's eyes went wide, as dinner plates! Everpony, when they were foals, pretended to be a member of the Equestrian Avengers. They're adventures being so legendary, that there was a comic book series about them! Yet, no pony knew their names, only titles… Often times, Nighting Gale pretended to be the Equestrian Saber, when she was just a filly. Then, remembering what she saw in the picture, and what Silver Flash had just told her, something clicked in her mind. "Y-You're _the_ E-Equestrian S-Saber?" She asked, in pure awe.

Silver Flash chuckled a bit, nodding his head a bit, like his mind went off to a distant memory. "Haven't been called that in, around, thirty years." That caused Nighting Gale's jaw to _drop_. Right there, standing in front of her, was the mare's foalhood hero! The very pony who inspired her to _be_ a guard pony in the first place!

"Mr. Flash! You were every pegasi, and bat pony's, foalhood hero! The fastest pegasus in history, first to ever move so fast, you could disappear in the blink of an eye!" She started to fangirl, which was alright… Not every day a pony meets their foalhood hero. "You kicked s much flank. And your catch phrase, whenever you do the Blinding Saber Dance…" Nighting Gale started to make slashing sounds, like one would do as a foal, before making a final one. "Shiiiink! Saber Flash!"

Silver Flash gave a hearty laugh, nodding a few times. "Yes, those were the good old days. Filled with heroes and adventures." He gave a content sigh, remembering his younger years.

Nighting Gale looked at him, a worried look on her face. "What happened, Mr. Flash? You were the best…" She asked him, moving closer and giving him a concerned look.

He eyed the mare for a moment, his eyes moving to the side. "I was…" Silver Flash motioned her over a pair of chairs, the mare following him and took a seat. The old butler took a few moments, as if he was recalling the events. "It was just another mission, like any other. Bust in, take down the bad guys, and be back by afternoon tea…"

 **-Gryphon Empire, Thirty Years Ago-**

The fortress doors blew open! Smoke quickly filled the hallway, as a group of Gryphon Warriors prepared for battle. "It's the EA! Quickly, hold them off, before-GURK!" Before their squad leader finished, a silver coated pegasus stallion cut him down with a gold crested pegasi saber.

"Ah, evening, gents! We do apologize for popping, unannounced!" Silver Flash shouted, taking a nonchalant position with his saber. "But your boss has something that we would like returned to Princess Celesita."

"I-It's the Equestrian Saber!" One of the Gryphon Warriors said, backing away.

Another snarled, glaring. "He's just one pony! Don't let him-what the!?" Three of the were lifted off the ground, by a pink aura. "What's happening!?" With that, the three were slammed into one another and thrown to the walls.

Silver Flash smiled, as a unicorn mare walked up. "Ah, Ms. Spear… Thank you for shutting them up, love."

"Anytime, Saber." She noted scanning the area around them. "Reports say that Ebon is in the main hall, with the notes. If my calculations are correct, the bulk of his goons should almost be here."

Just as she said that, a large group of Gryphons forced the doors open, and charged the two. "Got to say, love, you're smart as a whip." Silver Flash smirked, looking down at her. "Where is your coltfriend, by the way?"

Amethyst Star blushed, looking away. "One date, ok? Hardly makes him my coltfriend." She retorted, as the pegasus continued to smirk. "And he should burst through, right about… Now."

The stone below the charging Gryphons suddenlyvshook, before it broke up and a decently sized earth pony roared out! "Come on, ya varmits! Have a taste of Iron, why don't ya!?" He bellowed out, with a thick country accent.

"My, Ms Spear, you sure do know how to pick them." Silver Flash teased, as the shield bearing earth pony started to clobber the panicking Gryphons left and right.

Amethyst Star gave a titled 'hmmph' before she watched the former farm pony lay a classic country smack down on their opponents… Blushing. Though, when Sun Guard climbed out of the hole, her eyes narrowed. "There's the High General! Let's go, Saber!"

"Right!" With that, the two quickly joined their teammates, fighting through the Gryphon Warriors.

It was obvious which side was outmatched, the standard Gryphon Empire Drop Outs didn't stand a chance against Equestria's elite fighting force. The four plowed through their ranks, in two pony tag-teams. Amethyst Star was with Iron Bulwark, while Silver Flash fought alongside Sun Guard; both teams showing well practiced maneuvers and well timed attacks. It was almost like they knew what their partner was thinking, before they even moved!

Before long, they burst through the final obstacle, coming face to face with an onyx clad Gryphon, surrounded by elite Gryphon Warriors. "Well, well, if it isn't the elite Equestrian Avengers and the Sun's Wrath?" He cackled a bit, shaking his head. "Come to bring me to justice, have you?"

"Give up, and return Star Swirl the Bearded's notes, Ebon! The Princess may how mercy, if you do!" Amethyst Star demanded.

"Ah, the Equestrian Spear, voice of reason within the EA… Your princess wouldn't have sent her wrath, if she offered mercy." Ebon retorted, before he pointed a talon at them. "Kill them!" The elite Gryphon Warriors lunged towards them, each letting out a screech.

The four took defensive positions around one another. "Alright, everypony. Standard procedure, distract the henchmen, while the High General takes out the big baddie." Silver Flash instructed, the others nodding. "With any luck, we may be back for morning tea." When Sun Guard charged forward, barreling past the Elite Warriors, the other three quickly followed him and all shouting. "For Equestria!"

While the three Captains clashed with the elites, Sun Guard kept barreling through until he was head to head with Ebon! The battle was tougher than the ones leading up to it… They weren't facing off against dropouts of the Gryphon Army, but former Royal Guards. Their skill was much better, and were greater threats. However, they were the best within the Celestial Guard's three branches, and all they had to worry about was watching each other's back. Keeping the Gryphons away from their High General.

Though, when Sun Guard started to overpower Ebon, the villain started to panic. "Damnit… Ignore the Captains! Kill their High General, without him… They'll break!" At his order, the elites broke away from the Captains. Their new aim was to overpower, and kill, the honor guard.

"High General!" The three Captains yelled, chasing after the elites.

Their call caught his attention, allowing him to spot one of the oncoming elites… Quickly cleaving them in half. When more started to surround him, Sun Guard was starting to get overwhelmed. The three Captains tried to fight their way through, but the elites were too strong for a frontal fight. Amethyst Star used her magic spear on one of the elites, and looked towards their High General with worry.

Her eyes went wide, seeing Ebon sneaking up on Sun Guard. "Saber! Quickly, get to the High General!" She shouted.

The pegasus looked towards their High General, and saw Ebon as well. "On it, love!" He replied, before shooting off, Silver Flash's full focus being on stopping Ebon, his armored talons would dig through the joints of Sun Guard's armor in seconds… Though, the pegasus stallion paid the price for his amateur decision, to allow himself to get tunnel vision.

One of the elites threw his talons up, and struck Silver Flash's side! The sudden hit caused him to lose control, and go straight into a wild tail spin on his way towards Sun Guard. By the time he reached the two, Silver Flash was facing the wrong way, his back towards _Ebon_!

When the onyx gryphon swung, the pegasus felt the razor sharp talons dig into _both_ wings. He let out a pain filled scream, as blood covered feathers flew every which way.

When he crashed against the chamber's wall, Ebon grunted with frustration. "Pathetic pegasus… Should have stayed out of it." He turned his attention back to the honor guard, only to come beak to armored muzzle of a furious Sun Guard. The helmet's eyes were bright red, and blazing with golden magic, as the villain's elites were being choked by the very same golden magic. "O-Oh… H-H-Hatchery."

 _ **BANG!**_

 **-Present Day, Silver Flash's Quarters-**

"And, despite Princess Celestia wanting Ebon brought back alive, my lord killed him on the spot." Silver Flash ended, Nighting Gale's face filled with horror. "After that, they found Star Swirl's notes, and I was teleported to a hospital… Nothing was the same after that."

"What do you mean, Mr. Flash?" Nighting Gale asked, both ears folded back into her icy blue mane.

"I was a promising flyer, from a noble family. Without my wings, which the torn fragments having to be surgically removed, I was disowned. I was no longer fit for duty, so the Royal Guard's Doctors medically discharged me from service." He gave a pained sigh, shaking the dark thoughts away. "Though, one day, my lord came up to me, while I was preparing to leave. Apparently, he felt personally responsible for what had happened to me, that it was his fault I had been injured, disowned, and discharged. After convincing Princess Celestia, he made it to where I could personally serve him, and live within Canterlot Castle… To keep being what I was meant to be, while also being a butler." The old stallion chuckled a bit. "One hell of a butler, I might add… He even taught me a whole new meaning to 'taking out the trash' too."

That caused the mare to giggle. "I see… Guess it is my turn now?" She asked, Silver Flash nodding. "Well, it felt like I got most of it out, when Sun Guard took me back to my quarters that night."

Silver Flash gave a nod, smirking. "Ah, yes. Believe it, or not, but he was very… Confused, after that night." He gave a soft chuckle, Nighting Gale tilting her head a bit. "You have to remember, comforting is very alien to him. So, you can imagine how awkward he felt."

She giggled, realizing how funny it must have been. "Well… When I think about it, more, my eyes start to tear up quite a bit." Nighting Gale admitted, her eyes already showing said signs occurring. "I just felt so weak… Those three overpoweredme, so quickly, and I didn't have time to think… So I actually panicked." The mare started to sniffle a bit, allowing it to flow now. "When I continued to think about it, I start to realize more and more what could have happened, if Sun Guard hadn't shown up… The horror of what I would have had to deal with _if_ I had lived through the events."

Silver Flash nodded, before giving her a comforting smile. "But, do you want to know something?" He asked, the mare nodding. "Those things _didn't_ happen, Lady Gale. My lord arrived, just in time, and stopped it. Focus on that. Do not focus on what _could_ have happened, and focus on what _did_ happen."

She nodded to him, again, wiping her eyes with a wing. "Guessing 'do not ball it u' applies, too?" Nighting Gale asked, with a giggle.

"You know it, my dear." He laughed a bit, before smirking. This was the perfect opportunity to act on what he read in her file. "Now, about this 'feeling weak' ordeal-?" A rapid, and frantic, knock came at the door. "Oh bugger, who could that be?"

The old stallion got up from his seat, getting up from the seat and opening the door… Silver Flash was surprised to see a Lunar Guard Saberhorn Sergeant on the other side. "Mr. Flash, is the High General here? We were informed that she would be speaking with you."

"Why, yes, she's right over here." Silver Flash moved out of the way, so the guard could enter. "Lady Gale, it is for you."

Nighting Gale got up, and walked over. When the Saberhorn saluted her, she returned it. "What do you have to report, Sergeant?" She asked.

"High General, a threat has been issued to Canterlot. An emergency War Council has been called, and your presence has been requested, by Princess Celestia, at once." The Sergeant reported.

Her eyes went wide, and then narrowed, at the report. "Understood, I will be there at once." Nighting Gale looked towards Silver Flash. "I am sorry, Mr. Flash, but I will have to request a rain check."

He gave a nod. "Of course, better get a move on, Lady Gale." She smiled, before following the Lunar Guard Sergeant out. " _Blast it all… Almost had a chance to inform her… My lord saved her_ twice." Silver Flash thought, shaking his head with an aggravated sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 **-War Room-**

Things weren't going quite what anypony expected them to. Both branches were arguing about how Canterlot will be defended, whether or not both branches should remain, or if they should spread out all over Equestria, in case the threat was a decoy. But one thing was for sure to Sun Guard, something is off about Shining Armor, even Nighting Gale noticed it.

The normally attentive young Captain seemed confused, dazed. That had the mare a bit concerned, while the stallion had different ideas at what may be wrong with him. They were snapped out of such thoughts, when Night Breeze spoke over everypony. "Regardless of whether the threat is a decoy is fake or what branch does what… We have to ensure that Canterlot is properly defended."

"Not to sound like I am arguing with you, Captain Breeze, but we cannot leave the rest of Equestria undefended, while we bulk up Canterlot's defenses." Star Shine added, both Night Claw and Heavy Hoof nodding in agreement. "Whether we split both branches up for it, or one branch remains while the other expands… We must keep our citizens in mind."

Now was Barricade's turn to put her input in. "We can still respond, if both branches remain here." She started, looking at the other Captains. "Both the Celestial and Lunar Guard Air Corps can respond a mass the very moment something happens, plus there is the Wonderbolts stationed near Cloudsdale."

Both groups began to argue their points again, barely any of the Captains agreeing with the others. It started to get old, and giving Nighting Gale a headache. To silence everypony, the mare slammed the butt of her moon crested lance on to the stone floor, the sound echoing around the entire room. "Enough, already! This bickering is getting us nowhere, and fast. We will use half of _both_ branches to protect Canterlot, keep the rest in reserve. We will also have Captain Armor put up a barrier, with Captain Shine in support." She instructed, the Captains listening to her. "All units will be on High Alert, even those who got off the Night Shift." Nighting Gale looked to Sun Guard. "Are you in agreement, High General Sun Guard?"

Sun Guard gave a simple nod, signifying that he agreed with his partner's strategy. "Well then, since both High Generals are in agreement, their strategy will be implemented." Celestia stood up, causing the Captains to stand. "I also agree with High General Gale. Keeping half of both branches in reserve will allow us to have a proper response force, in case something was to happen, and Captain Barricade was right to mention the Wonderbolts as a back-up response force."

"Princess, if I may?" Barricade spoke up, earning a nod from the Sun Princess. "Where is Princess Luna, by chance? Is it not customary for her to be attending this meeting _and_ the wedding?" Nighting Gale looked towards the empty, moon crested, throne.

"My sister…" Celestia gave a longing sigh. "Has left the castle, to better understand our subjects. Alone, despite the protests from both myself and High General Gale." The Captains nodded, understanding about how hard it is to convince the Moon Princess out of her decisions. "She will return two days after the wedding."

The Captains nodded, as Nighting Gale stepped forward. "If there are no other pressing matters?" The mare looked around, all six Captains shaking their heads. "Then this Emergency Meeting is adjourned." With that, the Captains took their leave, while Nighitng Gale noticed Sun Guard just staring at Shining Armor… She could feel the suspicious gaze coming from the silent guardian, especially when the Captain became somewhat dizzy. "Something wrong, partner?" She asked, walking up to the towering stallion.

Sun Guard just kept watching, his eyes narrowing on to Shining Armor. For a bit, it seemed like he didn't hear the bat pony. Though, when he shook his head, and looked down at her, the idea faded. The stallion motioned towards the door, like he was asking if she wanted to leave.

"Yeah, I could really go for a warm shower, along with seeing to my lance and armor." She noted, causing the stallion to tilt his head. "Hey, a Royal Wedding is coming up. I have the feeling Princess Celestia will want to flaunt us around like we were the jewels of the Royal Guard." Nighting Gale gave him a teasing, fanged, smirk. "Not all of us have a butler, you know… We gotta find time to preform maintenance on our arms and armor."

The senior honor guard shook his head, at the teasing, while he walked towards the exit… A giggling Nighting Gale in hoof.

 **-Nighting Gale's Quarters-**

Both of the mare's arms and armor were actually glistening within the light. It had taken her nearly three hours to get them to look presentable, and worthy of her station. Now, Nighting Gale was taking a well-deserved shower. Something that didn't come often, as she would have liked.

The warm water slowly washed away the soap on her coat and mane, making Nighting Gale's mane shine like light blue ice. Her coat seemed heavy, with all the water seeping into it. All the while, she looked up towards the shower's nozzle, with a pleased smile on her muzzle and both eyes closed. She loved doing this, whenever there was a chance, and enjoyed every second of it.

" _I think that's enough._ " Nighting Gale thought, slowly turning the shower off. "I wonder if this new scented shampoo will be too much for Sun Guard." The mare sighed, shaking her head a bit. "Can't believe I bought this stuff, doubt he would even notice." The mare stood in the shower, soaking wet and water dripping from her body. "Why am I even trying to get his attention, anyways? He could get Princess Celestia, for crying out loud! Why settle with a regular, a _bat pony_ at that, mare?"

Her face filled with self-imposed disappointment, but brightened up when Silver Flash asked. "Would you like a towel, Lady Gale?" And a hoof handed a towel into the shower.

Nighting Gale happily took the towel, with her wing, and started to dry herself off. "Thanks, Mr. Flash! Now I don't have to worry about getting the floor wet, and possibly slipping." She chirped, drying her mane off… Suddenly freezing, eyes wide, as she realizes what it was that she had just said. "M-Mr. Flash!?" She shrieked, covering herself up, while turning to face the smirking old butler. "H-How did you get in here, and _why_ are you in _my_ bathroom while I am _taking_ a shower!?"

"You left the door unlocked, Lady Gale." He answered, the mare blushing at the forgotten fact. "As for why I am here? It is about the chat we had, which needs to be finished."

"C-Couldn't it have waited until _after_ I got out of the shower?" Nighting Gale asked, making sure the Lunar Guard towel was wrapped around her body.

He politely shook his head. "I am afraid not, Lady Gale." Silver Flash then walked back into her quarters, and sat down into a chair. "This is something we need to speak about."

The mare walked out, making sure she was dry first, before pulling a chair up. "You do realize that Canterlot was just threatened, and that the entire Royal Guard is on high alert, right?" She asked him, with a raised brow.

"I do, but this is also important… After all." Silver Flash suddenly gained a serious look. "You have a deep rooted fear, that needs to be faced." Nighting Gale frowned, and looked down at her hooves. "Now, tell me, why do you fear being weak?"

"W-Well…" She started, her eyes staying on her hooves, shifting a bit. "I-It happened when I was a filly."

 **-Twenty Years Ago-**

"Come on, Night!" Filly Nighting Gale shouted, giggling as she flew through the forest. "We're going to be late for dinner!"

The colt flew over his giggling sister, and quickly grabbed hold of her. "Then we better fly faster!" Night Claw laughed, putting the filly on to his back. "Hang on, Gale!" Once she was holding on to his neck, tightly, he shot off!

Nighting Gale couldn't contain her excitement, as she was carried through the forest. Despite the many obstacles being tightly knitted together, Night Claw was able to maneuver around them. The filly always enjoyed it, when her older brother flew, especially when he carried her on his back. Even though he had to be more careful, the colt was still able to fly at a high rate of speed.

When a small cabin came into view, Night Claw started to slow his speed down, aiming for the cabin's front porch. "Record time!" The two shouted, as he landed on to the porch. The colt lowered his body down, and allowed the filly off of his back.

"Not quite, little ones." A strong voice said, causing the two to see a bat pony stallion at the front door. His coat was midnight blue, with amber eyes and an icy blue mane. "Two seconds off your best, Night Claw." He laughed.

"Dad/Daddy!" The two foals shouted, leaping up and hugging the older stallion. This caused him to laugh more, hugging the two back. "Moon Blitz! Kids! Time for dinner!" A mare called out.

"Coming, honey!" Moon Blitz said, looking down at the foals. "You heard your mother, kids, time for dinner." The stallion herded the two foals inside of the cabin. Their laughing caused a bat pony mare, whose coat was gray and had a black mane with gray eyes, to walk out from the kitchen. "Seems like they had a lot of fun, Star Gaze."

The mare giggled, as her husband shut the door. "Seems like it, Moon." She walked up, and nuzzled Moon Blitz, before looking at the two foals. "Now, go wash up, little ones. Then, we can eat."

"Ok, mum/mummy!" The two said, together, before rushing off to wash up. The foals racing each other, and attempted to rush in before the other… Only for them to reach it at the same time. "I win! No you didn't, I did!" They said, laughing, before walking over to the sink.

Nighting Gale continued to laugh, as Night Claw allowed her to be boasted up on his back. "What do you think mummy made, Night?" She asked, washing her hooves and wings.

"No idea, but knowing mum?" He smirked up at his baby sister. "I bet it'll be good." When she got off of his back, the colt nuzzled Nighting Gale. "It is your birth-?" An explosion cut him off, shaking the whole cabin, Night Claw covering the filly. "What in the name of Luna was that!?"

Nighting Gale hid under her brother, looking around. When they heard a buzz and a thud, her eyes went wide. "Mum! Dad!"

Before Night Claw knew it, the filly had shot out from underneath him. "Galely!" He shouted, chasing after his sister. "It's not safe!"

When he caught up to the filly, Night Claw stopped behind her… Seeing their hurt mother, standing over their father. He wasn't moving, nor breathing, and Star Gazer was glaring at a yellow unicorn stallion, his horn glowing. "M-Mummy?" Nighting Gale stuttered.

"Kids! You need to get out of here!" Star Gazer shouted, looking back at them. "Night Claw, get your sister, and-!"

The unicorn suddenly blasted her, sending the mare through the wall. "Mum/Mummy!" Both foals yelled, as the unicorn started to laugh and drew their attention.

"Oh yes, seems like your 'mummy' is in trouble." As the unicorn got closer, Night Claw quickly got between him and Night Gale. "Filthy bat ponies… Your putrid kind should just be purged from all of Equestria, for good." The unicorn's horn started to glow again, as his grin got wider. "Which is a mission I intend to do… One foal at a time."

The colt's eyes widen, their father had warned him about ponies like this… Dangerous, racists, psychopaths; hell bent n wiping bat ponies out! He narrowed his eyes, fighting the unicorn was not an option, right now. At the moment, there was only one choice for the future Lunar Captain.

"Not today!" Night Claw shouted, before grabbing his sister, by the back of her neck, and crashed through the window. "I'll get us out-?"

The colt slammed right into a barrier, causing both foals to crash into the ground. When they looked around, noticing their entire cabin had been surrounded by unicorns. Every one of them staring at the foals with disgust, and hate. "I think not, filth." They both looked back, as the yellow unicorn walking out and towards them, his horn glowing. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Night Claw quickly covered his sister, in an attempt to protect her. The filly closed her eyes, not wanting to watch it. " _L-Luna… C-Celestia… Somepony, please, help!_ " Nighting Gale's mind screamed.

Just as her mind called out, a bright gold glow suddenly appeared within the forest. The golden glow caught everypony's attention, especially Nighting Gale's. Their jaws dropped, as a large figure appeared within the glow's center, and before they knew it…

More than half of the gathered unicorns were wiped out by a giant beam of gold light! Their forms slowly turning into shadows and then disappearing from where they stood. "W-What in Equestria!?" The yellow unicorn yelled, before a black cloaked pony, towering over the others, forced him away from the foals. The unicorn's eyes widening, as he saw inside the cloak's hood. "Oh, no…"

The foals had their attention pulled away, just as a group of Celestial Guard Ponies rushed in to deal with the other unicorns! Before they could see what happened, a cream colored pegasus mare blocked their view. "It's ok! Everything is going to be alright!" Lieutenant, at the time, Barriade comforted, as she laid down in front of them. "You're safe now, darlings." Her wings wrapped around the two foals, protectively, the mare looking back. "I got them, sir! I'll move out, once they're both ready to fly."

 **-Present Day, Nighting Gale's Quarters-**

"Captain Barricade took us back to Cantelrot Castle, before taking us into her home." Nighting Gale said, Silver Flash slowly nodding at her story. "Never found out who that pony was, though I assumed it was Princess Celestia… No other pony had that much power, to my knowledge. And before you mention Captain Barricade calling someone sir, I saw the Unicorn Captain at the time, he was there with them as a commanding officer."

"But Princess Celestia does not have such a will to kill so many at once, without hesitation." Silver Flash noted, making the mare give him a confused look. "Think about it, Lady Gale. You _do_ know somepony with such power, and has no problem with wiping out groups of ponies, and then engage another right after." Nighting Gale's eyes slowly widened, at his comment. "That's right, Lady Gale… The pony that rescued you, and your brother, that night?" He slowly smiled at her, his mustache rising up. "Was my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Nighting Gale's eyes were wide, and she was confused. "B-But… How? That doesn't make any sense?" She managed to ask.

Silver Flash nodded, still smiling. "Princess Celestia heard about the attacks on Bat Ponies. She did her best to prevent what she could, but nothing _could_ actually be done by her ways." He gave an along sigh, looking down some. "So, she let my lord off his chains, let loose the restraints keeping him bound, the moment she heard these ponies were targeting foals."

Nighting Gale's own eyes began to shift around, as she recalled what had happened. As her mind worked the details out, seeing the flashes of gold metal within the memories. But one stood out more than the others. It was after it was all said and done, the guards collecting the dead. Filly Nighting Gale was crying on the cloaked pony's hoof. She remembered seeing the gold metal that incased it, and always thought it was Princess Celestia's royal regalia… But now, she knew it wasn't that, but _armor_!

The mare looked up at Silver Flash, who was already looking at her, and smiling. "Ironically, I remember seeing you upon their return… Riding on Ms. Barricade's back, while your brother stood, tall, next to my lord." He gave a light chuckle. "You were so adorable, back then. Sweeties little filly I've ever met… Though, I understand why you hate feeling weak. It was because of that night, and each time I remember that scene. I remember what had happened, and the sense of failure my lord endured afterwards."

Nighting Gale remained silent, as she just looked at the old butler. Though, she lowered her head until the banes of her mane covered both eyes.

"You couldn't do anything, both parents falling to such ill fates, at the hooves of such terrible ponies." Silver Flash sighed, shaking his head. "Your brother saving you… Then, what happened in the gardens, caused those feelings to resurface. It is good we had this talk, and-?"

"MR. Flash?" She finally spoke up, he old butler nodding to her. "Thank you for talking to me, about all this." Nighting Gale looked up at him, giving the stallion a bright smile.

Silver Flash just looked at her, before smiling too. "Anytime, dear… I'm always here to help." He sighed, relieved to have this off his chest too. "Now, anything else, by chance?"

Nighting Gale thought for a few moments, then remembered something that she's always wanted to ask him. "Yeah., there is… It is something about Sun Guard."

"Go ahead, I will answer, and help you, the best I possibly can." He smirked, leaning into the chair, pulling up a cup of tea.

The mare raised an eyebrow, wondering where he got that cup. Shaking the thought off, she went ahead with the question. "D-Did you know… Sun Gard has no cutie mark?"

The question suddenly made him spit the tea out, shaking his head a bit, with wide eyes. "Ahhh… T-That." His eyes became nervous, shifting around the rom. " _Oh dear… This'll be difficult._ "

 _ **-Day Before the Wedding-**_

Both Sun Guard and Nighting Gale were walking down the hallway, inspecting the guards selected for the detail of protecting Canterlot Castle. Those chosen were a mix between Celestia and Lunar Guard, each one being the best and partnered with a counterpart from the other branch. Each team were stationed at entrances within the castle, their equipment and weapons polished and expertly tended to.

"Alright, that was the East Wing." Nighting Gale said, as the two High Generals entered the Castle' Main Hal. "Which ends our inspections of the Castle's defenses, the Captains also said they'll inspect those assigned to the city's guard detail."

Sun Guard nodded, as a Celestial Unicorn Guard rushed up. "High Generals!" He shouted, saluting he two commanders, and waited until they saluted back. "Captain Armor's shield is holding, Captain Shine doing his best to support him. Captain Barricade and Claw report that they have increased patrol patterns around Canterlot. Captains Hof and Breeze have also increased their own patrol routes within the city streets."

The two High Generals nodded. "Thank you, for the report, now return to your post." Nighting Gale ordered, the guard giving one last salute before rushing off. "This is so nerve racking… Since we received that threat, both branches have been stretched thin, and the shifts have only increased with each passing day." The mare reached up, and rubbed her eyes, Sun Guard nodding at the comment. "If we aren't careful, somepony is going to-?"

"Sunny!" A voice yelled, before some lavender blur blitz by a surprised Nighting Gale.

Her eyes were wide, and then looked towards Sun Guard… Just to see Twilight Sparkle hugging on to the stallion. He was looking down at her, his head hilted. "Uh… Did I miss something?" Nighting Gale asked, Twilight realizing that the two of them weren't alone.

Instantly, the unicorn mare separated from Sun Guard, smiling at the confused Nighting Gale. "S-Sorry! I haven't seen Sunny in a long time, and got over excited." Twilight apologized.

Nighting Gale attempted to stifle her laugh, never hearing the childish name before. "Sunny?" She asked, Sun Guard giving her a look that just _screamed_ "Shut up, or I'll rip you apart", and then looked at Twilight. "It is alright. I am High General Nighting Gale, High General Sun Guard's partner… Uh, you are?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's student." She replied, both mares suddenly having a static friction appear between them, as they smiled at one another. "Sunny here helped watch over me, when I was a filly."

"Oh, so _you're_ the faithful student I have been hearing so much about…" Nighting Gale smiled, before bowing her head towards the mare. "I must thank you, for saving Princess Luna I mean." Despite the kind gesture, Sun Guard could still sense the negative friction between the two of them.

"It was nothing, really." Twilight chirped, some, returning Nighting Gale's smile. Though, she looked up at Sun Guard, then to the mare. "But, if you don't mind, I would like o speak with Sunny, alone, High General…"

She looked at the two of them, the static friction becoming more intense for the senior honor guard while he felt the mare give him a deadly calm look, before nodding. "Of course, Lady Sparkle… And you can call me Gale." She turned to leave. "If you're here, that means Fluttershy is also here, and I haven't seen my sister in some time." Nighting Gale suddenly stopped, and looked back at them. "Have fun, _Sunny_."

Sun Guard shook his head, knowing for a fact that things are going to become much worse, for him. Regardless of this, he looked down at the lavender mare, and motioned for her to walk with him. To ensure that their conversation remained private, the stallion started to channel a Silencing Spell around them.

"Thanks for this, Sunny." Twilight spoke up, keeping pace with the gold and red clad unicorn stallion. "No pony else would listen to me, but I knew you would at least hear me out." The stallion gave a nod, confirming the mare's thoughts. "Its about Cadence. She isn't acting like her normal self."

Sun Guard stopped, and looked down at her. The stallion seemed confused by the statement, tilting his head a bit.

Twilight shifted on her hooves a bit. "Its just… She isn't acting like her normal, nice, sweet, self! She's a lot meaner, and a bit hateful to everypony." The mare explained.

He thought for a moment, that _did_ sound a bit strange. Plus, Sun Guard knew Twilight didn't act without reason, no matter how small.

"T-Think you could look into it?" She asked, looking up at him while he looked down at her. After a few more moments, he gave a nod. "Oh, thank you, Sunny! I'll also keep an eye out, just in case." Sun Guard gave a nod, as he dropped the spell. "Great… Now, let's go see the others! I want you to meet all my friends!"

Sun Guard gave a nod, the two leaving so they could return to the main hall and meet up with the others… Which, would probably end with Sun Guard being bombarded with questions by the other mares.

 **-Wedding Day-**

Celestia had summoned both High Generals, saying it was an emergency. At that word, both ponies wasted zero time, and arrived before the Sun Princess knew it! "Princess Celestia, we arrived soon as we possibly could!" Nighting Gale announced, as both she and Sun Guard sprinted up to the throne. They knelt down before her, and looked up. "What is the emergency?"

The Sun Princess seemed concerned, worried even, as she looked at the two High Generals. "I have a task for the two of you, something that is important to me. I know, for a fact, the two of you can do it."

Both High Generals stood more presentable, taking the matter even more serious. "Name it, Princess… We're at your command." Nighting Gale stated, as Sun Guard gave an affirming nod.

Celestia nodded, and smiled at them. "Thank you… Twilight Sparkle has gone missing, and no pony has seen her." She leaned forward, eyeing the two of them. "I need you two to search Canterlot… Twilight could be in danger."

Both of the High Generals gave her a salute. "We won't let you down, Princess." Nighting Gale gave a confident smirk.

"Good… I will have Captains Hoof and Breeze take your places at the wedding." Celestia became more relaxed, and smiled. "Now go, who knows what could have happened to my poor student."

With that, the two quickly left the throne room, sprinting down the hallway… Well, Nighting Gale was flying next to Sun Guard, the stallion being much faster on hoof. "Any idea where he could be, big guy?" Nighting Gale asked, covering her jealous feelings for her duty, as the two of them rushed down the hall way. Though, Sun Guard shook his head. "Great, that means we'll have to search the entire city… This could take us all day!"

Sun Guard gave a nod, understanding her frustration towards the idea of searching all of Canterlot, as the two of them turned a corner… Almost running square into Silver Flash! "O-Oh my! Lord Guard, Lady Gale, what has called for such a rush?" He asked, backing up while they came to a sudden halt.

"Twilight Sparkle has gone missing, and no pony has seen her… By chance, have you seen or heard anything that could help us?" Nighting Gale asked, not wanting to waste anytime jumping around words, as the old butler started to think for a moment.

Silver Flash taped his chin a few times. "Well, there is talk around the staff that Lady Sparkle was claiming that Princess Cadence was evil, and brain washing her brother… The group didn't believe her, and broke the poor dear's heart." He looked towards the two. "After that, I don't think any of the staff have seen her. Though, I also heard Princess Cadence went back to where she was last seen, to speak with her."

Sun Guard raised n eyebrow, before he could think any more on it, a voice spoke up. "Did I hear my name?" The three ponies looked behind the old butler, to see Princess Cadence walking up. Or was I hearing things?"

"Apologies, Princess Cadence.' Nighting Gale said, both her and Silver Flash bowing at the same time. "I was just speaking with Mr. Flash about the disappearance of Lady Sparkle." Only Sun Guard didn't show any sign of respect towards Cadence, and just stared at her, which caused the pink alicorn are to raise a brow.

"High General Guard? Why do you not show respect?" She asked him, causing the silent honor guard to narrow his eyes, the moment she addressed him. "Well?"

The reaction caused Silver Flash to go wide eyed, somehow reading the unicorn stallion, and quickly stood between the two of them. "Princess, please excuse my lord… He only answers to Princess Celestia, so that means he only shows _her_ such respect. It is the custom and doctrine of his people."

Princess Cadence eyed him and the honor guard, before nodding. "I understand, that may chance soon though." With that, she passed by them and left.

Both Sun Guard and Silver Flash watched her leave, eyes narrowed. Nighitng Gale looked between them, confused by their actions. "Uh, guys? Something you want to clue me in on?" She asked them.

Silver Flash looked towards Nighting Gale, giving her an elite soldier's stare, which reminded her exactly _who_ was standing before her. "That wasn't Princess Cadence…" He looked up at Sun Guard, the stallion hadn't allowed his gaze to leave where 'Princess Cadence' disappeared to. "And my lord knows that the imposter had something to do with Lady Sparkle's disappearance."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"How can you be so sure?" Nighting Gale asked, looking up at the silent honor guard. "I mean, that looked _exactly_ like Princess Cadence."

Silver Flash looked at her, then to Sun Guard. "Because Princess Cadence _never_ used m lord's rank." He then looked back towards her. "Either Sir or Mister… Never High General." When Sun Guard turned around, and started to leave, Silver Flash bowing his head. "Of course, my lord. I will keep watch over the castle, until you and Lady Gale return from your search of the city."

"Wait, what?" Nighting Gale said, looking around, before trotting up next to the senior honor guard. "Aren't we going to stop that fake Princess Cadence?" She asked, lowering her voice to a whisper. "But we are going to search the city, like nothing hap-?" The thought struck her, after she voiced it. "Because it won't clue her in, that we know…"

Nighitng Gale looked up at him, as the stallion nodded. This was a classic game of deception; one he's played many times before. He found his foe, and they do not know that they've been discovered. Now, Sun Guard has to play his hoof carefully, and strike at the most opportune moment. This imposter thinks her skill is unmatched, but she has never fought one of his kind before.

"So, I'm guessing our tactic is a classic lie and wait? Let them into a false sense of security, and then strike?" She asked him, as the two of them exited the castle and walked on to the lowered draw bridge. "I'll also guess that we'll try to find Twilight Sparkle, until it's time to move?"

Sun Guard gave a nod, as he looked around the street. Canterlot seemed like any other day, if one doesn't count the wedding celebration decorations. Though, the honor guard noticed something strange, and so did Nighting Gale.

"See it too, huh?" She asked, Sun Guard nodding at the fact that they would see two of the same pony, at different ends of the street. It was rare, but both were well trained soldiers, one having heightened senses and the other was a veteran of eternal war. Nighting Gale groaned, lowering her head. "Even if we did beat that imposter, it'll take forever to find Twilight." Sun Guard tilted his head a bit, confused by her comment. "Before you start thinking about it, I really wanted to go to the after party. Even only being there, as a guard, I love parties. If I get to dance, that would be even better… _Even if it's with you._ " The last part was said in her mind.

Sun Guard gave a light shrug, he only attended parties as Celestia's guard. Plus, he rarely attended celebrations on Holy Terra because of his duties. For the wedding's after party, he would probably had just stood off o the side, and watched. Since Nighting Gale liked them so much, he would also had taken up more patrols so that she could enjoy herself, have some fun that night.

The thought caused him to stop, making the stallion wonder why it came across. Granted, he felt good when those under his command were happy, but he's never took shifts for them. One's duty, was still their duty to do. Which makes him wonder, why did he care now and be willing to do so for Nighting Gale? She was a High General, so it was required that she performs and inspections of the guard details during Royal Occasions.

"Hey, big guy, you alight?" Nghting Gale asked, walking up to Sun Guard with a raised brow. "You seem zoned out there, partner." Sun Guard shook his head, throwing the thoughts from his mind, before nodding. "Alright, good. Now, let's go try and find Twilight." The stallion nodded, as the two of them continued walking down the street.

 **-Sometime Later-**

"This is taking forever." Nighitng Gale groaned, as the two High Generals walked down an alley. "And the fake is probably taking part in the wedding right now, and causing hidden problems." Both of the mare's eyes were showing her annoyance. She wanted to take this threat out head on.

Sun Guard nodded, in agreement, as he eyed what was around them. They saw one of the pairs again, and followed them. When one proved to be a real one, the other High General quickly caught up to the other. Ironically, it was Nighting Gale that followed the real one, and Sun Guard was lead to this alley by a fake. He waited until the mare caught up to him, before they moved into the alleyway and started to search for the fake pony… Who seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

A sound suddenly caught Nighting Gale's attention, causing her ears to listen closer. She noticed that her partner seemed more on edge. "Caught on to it too, huh?" The mare asked, moving to cover Sun Guard's back, as he gave a nod. "Greeeat… Looks like we walked right into a trap." Six pairs of bug-like, blue, eyes started to appear within the shadows around them, both High Generals taking combat stances with their weapons. When insectoid ponies walked of the shadows, baring their fangs. Nighting Gale's eyes went wide. "C-Changelings! Sun Guard, we gotta warn the Princess!"

When she looked up at the stallion, the mare noticed he was more prepared for combat. His helmeted gaze was scanning the six Changelings around them, as if he was assessing their foes. Nighting Gale could see that he was figuring out how long it'll take for them to kill them. The moment both sides of the alleyways were blocked, she smirked and readied her moon crested lance.

"I'll take the ones back here; you take the ones in front." Her wings opened up, narrowing t fit the alley better. "Let's put that training to good use."

Sun Guard nodded, readying his Guardian Spear. From what he could tell, these were drones, probably here to try and deal with them. Not a threat, but they'll be using numbers against them. Though, who is controlling said drones was a completely different thing, and he had the strangest feeling that it was the Cadence Imposter.

The Changelings kept watching the High Generals, surrounding them ever so carefully. Both High Generals kept an eye on their own three, taking an even deeper stance when their horns started to glow.

In a split second, the six suddenly jumped towards them! Both Sun Guard and Nighting Gale lunged at them, the mare skidding under her attackers, while the stallion slammed into his. The Changelings chose then to use their magic on their targets. Unfortunately, Nighting Gale proved to be too agile, while Sun Guard's armor proved to be too thick.

When two tried to pounce on Nighting Gale, she quickly dodged to the right and rammed her lance into the first. She didn't give the second a chance to readjust, using her wings to vault up and send a hoof straight into its jaw. But she barely had anytime to prevent the third from impaling his horn into her side. Quickly, the mare slacked, in her defense, in order to slam a hoof into the third's jaw, so she could fly up into the air… Making the second crash into the third.

On the other side, Sun Guard didn't seem as troubled by the Changelings. When one of his three ran up, thinking the stallion as going to use his magic on them… They soon ended up having a hoof, his spear's but, or said stallion head-butting them; square into the head or side. Each time, Sun Guard would take a relaxed position, as if he was taunting them to attack. One fell for it, and tried to pounce on to him, only for Sun Guard to impale it on to his Guardian Spear's blade.

There, now was his time to strike for real. Fighting three would have been a problem, they would have found a flaw in his defense. Sun Guard charged forward, his spear lowered to a joust position, and barreled into the two. The one on his right tried to fly away, but the stallion threw his spear at it, and impaled the drone into the stone wall.

When the left one tried to attack, it soon had an armored hoof slammed square into its muzzle! Sending the Changeling into the other side's wall with a **CRACK**! Sun Guard gave a nod, pulling his spear from the Changeling's corpse, and looked towards Nighting Gale, getting quite the surprise.

Nighting Gale had one of the Changelings in a headlock, with her forehooves, the other being choked with her hind legs. Her forehooves moved to the left, the Changeling trying to resist, but it couldn't. The other was helpless, as Nighting Gale broke the Changeling's neck. "Then there was one." The mare said, leaning forward and slamming a hoof into the last Changeling's head. Once it was dazed, Nighitng Gale's repositioning herself where she held the Changeling in a headlock with her forehooves. "Alight, Bug-Eyes, start talking! What are you doing here, and what are your plans!?"

The Changeling struggled, after working the daze off, as she demanded. "And why would I tell _you_ , pony!?" He hissed, still struggling.

"Because, if you don't talk to me?" She gained a sadistic grin, forcing the Changeling to look at Sun Guard. "I'll give you to him, and he uses that spear a lot more than he talks."

As if to take her point, Sun Guard put the tip of his Guardian Spear on to the Changeling's muzzle. Slowly, he pressed the blade forward even more, making the Changeling lean back into Nighting Gale more. "E-Even if I did talk, it wouldn't save your city!" The blade's tip caused green blood to ooze out of the Changeling's nose. "Our Queen will be victorious, and we shall drain Equestria dry of all the love within it!"

"Alright, then I guess that means you're of no use to us." She grinned, making Sun Guard raise an eyebrow at said comment.

"Wait, what do you-!" **SNAP!**

Nighting Gale snapped the Changeling's neck, before he could finish the question. The mare released it, throwing said corpse off of herself while standing up. When the mare noticed that her partner was giving a surprised look, she smirked. "What? Thought you were the only one with a dark side?" Nighting Gale asked, moving towards the alleyway's exit, while Sun Guard still stood there. "Well? You coming or what?"

The stallion quickly shook his daze off, and nodded. He quickly joined the mare, as they rushed back to the castle… But Sun Guard couldn't shake off how much of a turn on that was-, wait what?

The two kept running, trying to reach Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia needed to know that the city had Changelings within its walls. That the current Cadence is a fake, and knows where Twilight could possibly be. That everypony in Canterlot was in danger. "How much time do you think we have, until their Queen commences her attack?" Nighting Gale asked, as the two of them turned a corner and had Canterlot Castle in sight.

Sun Guard shook his head; he honestly didn't know. Such a tactic had far too many variables to think of, and not even he had the time, or skill, to figure out when this Changeling Queen will attack.

Though, when the shield around Canterlot started to crack, both High Generals came to a skidding halt, and looked up… Just in time to see the shield shatter, and the entire city surrounded by an army of Changelings. "Oh… That's when." Nighting Gale's ears folded back into her mane, never seeing so many enemies before. "Looks like… We are _really_ going to get a chance to test our training."

Sun Guard nodded, as the two took a combat stance, the Changelings starting to dive bomb the city.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Black Knight spun around in his chair, giving a deep sigh. "Sorry everyone, the ideas didn't flow that easily for this chapter… So I apologize if it doesn't sound that good. I wrote it in a last second type environment. Someone made a wish, and I couldn't help but grant it for them. What can I say? I'm a sucker for my fans, and can't resist helping you all feel happy." He gave a shrug, allowing Silver Star to press the button and cause the story to start.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

The High Generals were surrounded by the Changeling Army, standing back to back. "This isn't good; I have never seen so many Changelings in once place before." Nighting Gale noted, looking around while lowering her lance. "This is a full on invasion."

Sun Guard nodded, as he looked around their position. The Changelings attacking were drones, and probably receiving simple orders to carry out and achieve at the time. He could easily pick out group leaders, but there were far too many for him to pick off, one by one.

"So, partner, think we should give our new attack its needed test run?" Nighting Gale asked, looking back at the gold and red clad unicorn. "If it works, we may only be able to do it once." Sun Guard had to think about her suggestion, because there are high risks in using the attack she was suggestion.

The major risk in using this attack, was the fact that they were both inexperienced in using it. The only time they actually preformed it, was in a training environment, a safe one at that. Now, they have a chance to use it in a real world scenario, but against a fast learning enemy. Not to mention, if one of them messes up, even only slightly… It could mean their life.

Reluctantly, seeing no other choice, Sun Guard gave a nod to Nighting Gale. "Got it." The mare opened her wings up, and shot into the sky! The Changelings watching her fly up, some prepared to give chase but stopped when a gold glow appeared within their sights.

Sun Guard started to give off a powerful magic aura, his red eyes locked on to the Changelings in front of him. The power started to lift him off of the ground, the Guardian Spear setting in front of the unicorn's body. The aura covered the spear's point, and began to shift around Sun Guard, like it was some sort of protective shield.

Soon, both Sun Guard and the Guardian Spear were incased within a giant, glowing, gold; bullet. The Changelings slowly backed away, feeling the sheer magical force coming off of the construct in front of them. "Look out below!" They all looked up, seeing Nighting Gale dive bombing, heading straight for them!

The mare started to spin, her lance locked into the forward position, and her body starting to turn into a gray, spinning, version of the bullet in front of them! Their ears rang, when the mare created a sonic boom, and went even faster! Though, their eyes widen, when the golden bullet exploded forward, too.

The bullets struck into the Changeling ranks, at different areas but decimated those they touched. Though, when the two bullets met, they became even more destructive and actually caused an explosive concussion whenever they connected. Each time, the two bounced off of each other, and then curved right back a distance away from their impact points.

When they nearly reached the end of the Changeling force, both bullets flew straight up into the air! They then fell back down, crossing one last time, their streaks creating a massive X. Sun Guard and Nighting Gale now standing where the bullets faded.

The High Generals allowed their weapons to cross blades, which caused their paths to explode! Hearing, and seeing, Changelings be sent flying all over the city streets, made Nighting Gale grin. "Well, looks like our attack actually worked!" She smiled up at the stallion. But both went straight back into a combat stance, when more Changelings surrounded them, even hovering above their current position. "Too bad we won't be able to use it again…"

Sun Guard gave a nod, before the High Generals quickly engaged the Changelings.

 **-Within Canterlot Castle-**

The Changelings chased after a group of castle servants. The feeling servants were soon cut off by another group of Changelings, who went ahead of the main group so that they could cut off their prey, and started to panic. The hissing Changelings started to approach their prey, but stopped when they heard hoof steps, slowly, drawing closer to their position. They turned towards a darkened hallway, just as an elderly stallion walked into the light. "Oh my, what have I found myself walking into?" Silver Flash asked, with a passive smile on his muzzle. "I had no idea we were receiving any Changeling guests today… Would any of you like a spot of tea?"

"Oh, I would!" One of the Changelings, eagerly, shouted while waving his disfigured hoof in the air… But another smacked him over the head. "Ow… Well, he _did_ ask"

The lead Changeling stepped forward, hissing at the butler. "Who are you, old one? Some sort of elite guard or something!?" He asked, as the servants snuck away, while the Changelings were distracted by Silver Flash's sudden appearance.

"Who, me? Oh heavens, no, my dear boy." Silver Flash suddenly grinned at the Changelings, while he reached into his coat. "I am Silver Flash, personal butler to Lord Sun Guard, and Lady Nighting Gale just recently." He pulled out a sun crescent saber hilt, which caught their attention. "I sharpen their spears, buffer their armor, clean their quarters, serve them tea, and occasionally…" He pulled out a flawlessly crafted gold saber, the blade sharpened to a fine edge, glistening within the light, and depicted a royal pegasi on the face. "Take out the trash." The Changelings, despite being intimidated by Silver Flash's display and weapon, prepared for battle. "Who wants daddy's belt first?"

With that, the Changelings leapt at the calm stallion, a flash of silver quickly following their attack.

 **-With Sun Guard and Nighting Gale-**

Both High Generals had fought off a hundred Changelings, each. While Sun Guard didn't seem at all winded, due to what he is, Nighting Gale's body was becoming slower. She was starting to tire out, her movements becoming more sluggish, due to her using a lot of her stamina on their initial attack. Though, now, if she kept going like this… Her body will soon collapse from fatigue.

After ramming her lance into a Changeling, Nighting Gale pulled herself back to Sun Guard. "I-I don't know how much longer… I can keep this up, Sun Guard." She managed to say, breathing heavily. "I'm not built like you are… And flying that high up into the air, did a number on me."

Sun Guard slammed his hoof down on to a Changeling's skull, his Guardian Spear ramming into another, before he blasted a third with a beam of golden magic. If Nighting Gale's body was starting to tire, that meant they needed to end this, now. The only problem with this plan, is that each time they take down one Changeling, two more would take its place right after they took it down.

One of the Changelings struck the side of Nighting Gale, with a magic bolt. She winced, but struck the Changeling down with her lance. "Seriously, they are like freaking cockroaches! We're going to be overwhelmed in moments, if this keeps up and nothing happens anytime soon!"

Sun Guard nodded, as he swung his Guardian Spear, sending three Changelings flying away from them. A group of Changelings then caught his attention, as they started to charge their horns with foul green magic. He counted, at the very least, fifty of them forming their attack line, and he noticed that they were aiming at the two of them! His eyes went wide, looking between them, and Nighting Gale.

He knew that his armor could absorb _most_ of their attack, but it would they would actually obliterate Nighting Gale. Sun Guard had to make a decision, and both outcomes would not end well for him. Though, his decision became rushed, the very moment those Changelings fired their attack. He made his choice, and by the Emperor it was going to hurt.

Nighting Gale's eyes went wide, as she saw the massive green burst flytowards them. Out of nowhere, just before the blast got to them, an armored hoof shoved her clear from the blast radius! She then watched, as Sun Guard took the blast head on, by himself. "Sunny!" She screamed, sliding off to the side.

All the mare could do, was watch the stallion get blown away, straight into a nearby wall… His armored body, violently, bouncing towards it until he finally crashed against the stone building and his helmet flying off. Nighting Gale's heart _dropped_ when Sun Guard's bare head slammed against a rock, blood appearing on the white stone, and his body was frozen where it lay… Not moving a muscle.

"S-Sunny!" Nighting Gale yelled, as she galloped over to her fallen partner, completely forgetting that they were surrounded by Changelings at the moment. Quickly, she dropped her lance, and tried to lift the stallion's bloody head up. "Come on, Sunny. Speak to me, big guy."

When he didn't respond, the mare tried to listen for his heartbeat, and feel to see if he was still breathing. I was there, though his breathing was shallow, and she let out a sigh of relief. That meant Sun Guard is still alive. IN a lot of pain, more than likely, but still alive.

The very moment her ears picked up hissing echoing behind herself, Nighting Gale instantly remembered that the Changelings were still there. She quickly grabbed the moon crescent lance, and spun around to face them. "Come any closer, and I'll teach you bug-like bastards a lesson you won't forget!" She screeched, baring her fangs, lowering her lance for a charge.

The Changelings began to laugh, seeing the fatigue in the mare's movements, knowing her threat was a hallow one. Though, hey quickly stopped when a certain spear slowly pushed itself out from underneath her. Nighting Gale raised an eyebrow, not seeing said weapon, and prepared to fight them. The very moment those Changelings leapt towards her, the mare heard a _click_ from under her, and looked to see the weapon… Both eyes going wide.

The Guardian Spear jerked up, Nighting Gale clamping down on to the metal shaft, in a reactive instinct. The Changelings caught, for a brief second, a pair of emerald eyes glaring with pure rage… Then, a second click sounded and the spear's stormbolter attachment roared to life!

"Eee!" Nighting Gale moaned, as the entire Guardian Spear vibrated with each round, the metal shaft pressed against her underside. Her eyes were wide, and the mare's face was turning redder with every second. All the while, the roaring weapon blew away the Changelings, three with every round it fired, and cleared the streets. Before long, they were in full retreat, fearing the weapon's fury, and Sun Guard lowered it down. "W-What a-a r-rush…" The mare stuttered, as she got off the spear, a drunken aspect to her movements.

Sun Guard raised an eyebrow, noticing his partner's tipsy attitude… Not even noticing the fact he had blood sliding down the right side of his face. His attention was soon pulled away, when a purple light exploded from the castle. The stallion let out a sigh of relief, when he realized that it was Shining Armor's shield restoring itself. Now, all he has to do is get back and go to the Medical Wing. Every point of his body was in sheer pain, and he could use some pain killers for a throbbing headache.

 **-Inside Canterlot Castle-**

The hallway had Changelings laying all over the place, their bodies cut to ribbons in an expertly done fashion. All the while, Silver Flash slowly made his way out of it, after leaving a cup of tea for a certain Changeling, of course. "I do hope the others don't have a problem with the mess I have made… Such a nasty thing, to try and get Changeling blood out of the carpets." He sighed.

The old stallion continued to smile, wondering where his Lord and Lady were right now. After all, these Changelings had attacked out of the blue, while they were away in the city and searching for poor Lady Sparkle. But, his thoughts were soon halted by a powerful pulse of pain, right where his heart was. This caused the old stallion to topple over, gripping the place over his pain struck heart. Even his breathing became pained, as he laid in the hallway.

"O-Oh… B-Bugger…" Silver Flash groaned, his voice filled with utter pain. "I-It seems like I have… Over exerted my old heart a bit." He slowly stood back up, weakly, by using the wall for support. "Better… Go and s-see a doctor, b-before my lord finds out." Silver Flash chuckled a bit, as he started to walk down the hall. "Can't be slacking in my duties, especially when he has such high expectations of me… W-What kind of gentleman would I be, if I-I were to let him down?"

 **-The Next Day, After the Real Wedding-**

The real wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had gone off without any more problems occurring. Even Twilight had been found, who apparently helped defeat the evil Queen Chrysalis and allowed the two newlyweds to save the day. Though, the Royal Guard count had been doubled, the reservists being called in to help out.

However, the wedding didn't have either of the High Generals in attendance. Replaced by two of their respective Captains, due to one being bedridden and the other making sure they _stay_ there. Which was not easy, as it may sound to most ponies.

"I don't care if you are the High General of the Celestial Guard! The doctor said two days of bed rest, just to be sure." Nighting Gale argued, glaring at the tunic and bandage wearing Sun Guard. This was the hundredth time said senior honor guard tried to get his armor on, and the mare catching him. "Even Princess Celestia said you are to rest, and I was asked to make sure you do as the doctor said!"

Sun Guard gave her a deadpanned look, the mare blushing at the fact that he was not wearing his armor and what she saw that day replaying in her mind. It is a perfectly obvious understanding, even in his bandaged condition, the stallion could overpower her. The only reason why he hasn't done so, is because she is still his partner and understood her intentions. Though, didn't like how persistent she was being about him not at least putting his armor on.

Giving a sigh, the stallion laid back down on his Romane styled bed. One could have imagined Nighting Gale's shock, when he first saw the room, which was based off of such an ancient culture of their people, and how well Sun Guard blended it with the modern day. He even had a Captain's Photo with every Command Team he's served with, some being paintings from the older days. Though, what held places of honor, were pictures and paintings of those that had died in the line of duty, forever holding a place of honor at the place closest to Sun Guard's armor and weapon, their image dressed with honor markings.

Nighting Gale smiled, before she sat down in a nearby chair. The mare wasn't wearing her own armor, being told she was off duty until Sun Guard had fully recovered and off bed rest. "Nice to see you are seeing things my way, now."

Sun Guard rolled his eyes, not really admitting to his "surrender". However, when a familiar singing voice started to echo within the room, he looked up and eyed the window. This told him that the After Party had started, which made the stallion look at the mare, a raised brow appearing on his features.

Nighting Gale tilted her head. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, Sun Guard looking towards the window, her ears picking up on the music too. "Oh, that… More important things have come up. Plus…" The mare looked away from him, trying not to allow him to see her blush of embarrassment. "It wouldn't be the same, without you being there."

That caught him a bit off guard, he remembered how she told him about the mare loving parties and dancing at them. But, now, Nighitng Gale is choosing not to go to one of the biggest here, because he wasn't going to be there… Choosing to stay here, to watch him, making sure that he was alright, and doing as the doctor ordered. Sun Guard smirked a bit, and nodded to her.

When the mare yawned, Sun Guard thought for a moment… Here she was, staying with him instead of being at a celebration, which is something she loves, and is now nodding off. With a smile, the stallion had his horn glow, which caused Nighting Gale to gain a golden glow. "Wait, huh?" The mare looked around, before the aura caused her to float up and over towards the stallion. "S-Sun Guard, what are you-?" She instantly went quiet, when the aura laid her down next to him. Nighting Gale couldn't control her blush now, even more so when he had the blanket placed over the two of them.

The mare was sacrificing her night of fun, to watch after him. Because of this boring situation, and job, she was starting to fall asleep in a chair… Sun Guard wasn't going to allow Nighting Gale, the mare who was willing to take on a Changeling Army to protect him, to sleep in a chair. The least he could do, was share his bed with her.

The stallion used his magic to turn the lights off, and laid down. " _Well, at least he is doing what the doctor ordered_." Nighting Gale thought, before she laid down too, a grin on her muzzle. " _Oh my gosh, Luna is_ not _going to believe this!_ "


End file.
